


Fearless

by MerryweatherNoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, pokemon crossover - Fandom
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Asajj Ventress Lives, BAMF Garchomp, Balance in the Force (Star Wars), F/M, Gen, Good Dooku (Star Wars), Grandparent Yoda (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi are Pokémon Trainers, Legendary Pokemon, Never mess with a Mandalorian, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Protective Mace Windu, Protective Quinlan Vos, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, Star Wars and Pokémon Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryweatherNoon/pseuds/MerryweatherNoon
Summary: "What is Ahsoka's greatest strength?"Anakin paused. "... she's fearless," he decided on. And Anakin envied her for it. Unlike his Padawan, he was full of it."That could be a weakness..." Plo Koon trailed carefully."Not for her," Anakin stated with utmost surety. "And not for her Pokémon either. They took that trait from their master. They are like her, fearless."
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos, Korkie Kryze/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

xXx - Planet Rokorus – Town Outskirts - Tulietime Bar - xXx

xXx

"I wouldn't have let you drag me here if I knew this place would be broadcasting the Master Conference…" grumbled a disgruntled mineworker. Today was his only day off and all he wanted to do get his favorite drink, play some Sabacc, and perhaps get lucky with a twi'lek lady, but those plans were thrown out the cockpit.

The normally quiet little bar on the Outskirts was jampacked with customers in the middle of the day. Even visitors from other star systems have found their way here to be in front of a holo-viz. The final match of the Master Finals was airing live from Coruscant.

His little brother, Ewon smacked his back. "Lighten up, Ragal, and enjoy the show! I didn't reserve us this spot for nothin'!" Ewon and Ragal squeezed in at the end of the crowded table. The waitress bot rolled out with their food and pints of malt. "It's sure to be a great match between the Jedi! A single Master taking on a House Elite is nothing to sneeze at!"

Ragal snorted into his drink. "You mean watching space wizards with magical powers who "serve" the Republic by getting rich as they raise their overgrown pets in luxury and have them cockfight for our entertainment every couple of months through the galaxy-wide holo-viz!" he complained.

His brother shrugged. "It is entertaining if nothing else-"

"And if any of us get out of line then the Republic will send their Jedi out to fire a couple of hyper beams! You can make me a better trainer..." Ragal muttered bitterly. "I know that!"

Ewon simply rolled his eyes at Ragal's remark. It was so obvious that his brother was jealous. Normally Ragal loved watching Pokémon battles as much as he did. Ewon didn't know why he was so grumpy today…

"Idiot. Don't you remember the last time when you tried to tame that Houndoom? How did that go?"

Ragal could never forget it, even if he wanted to. He had nothing but a large unpaid medical bill and burn scar to show for his troubles. His old injury would blister and burn him every year on the anniversary he got burned by the hell dog's fire. "It was bad luck!" Ragal retorted. "I should have started with something easier to handle and then maybe-"

"Stop denying it! What happened to you shows that only the Jedi can tame Pokémon properly!"

"That ain't true!" Ragal insisted.

"Oh? Well, can you convince a Salamence to give you a lift and not eat you instead?" Ewon challenged him.

Ragal slouched in his seat, finally running out of steam from his ranting. "I didn't think you would be a suck up to the Jedi..." he muttered.

"I'm not. I'm just sick of your bellyaching! They can control Pokémon, we can't. You are a living example of that. Get over it or shut up already. I don't care which, I am trying to watch the match!"

"You mean you placed bets," Ragal quipped knowingly. His brother was a small-time gambler for sport. Luckily, he won more than he lost.

"Keff yeah I did!" Ewon rubbed his hands together eagerly. "And it's all on Skywalker and that Garchomp of his!" he grinned. "It's a sure win!"

"Then it shows you're a moron who doesn't know type advantages!" A Rodian man sitting at their table spoke up this time with a dry laugh. "Skywalker is facing an Ice Specialist this time. I don't care what you say, House Elite Luminara got this one in the bag with her House Ace!"

Ewon merely sent him a confident smirk. "Oh please, a little bit of snowflakes and pixie dust is not taking him down! He'll still take her apart! You remember what happened to that Fairy type Master he battled back in the Semi-rounds, right? She had the advantage and still lost to him!"

"Please excuse my brother," Ragal spoke up. "He is a Skywalker fanboy-"

"Am not!" came the flustered denial.

Their banter was beginning to get on Cade Bane's nerves. The leathery, blue-skinned man sneered inwardly that their nativity. Contrary to popular belief, there were others in this blighted galaxy who could control Pokémon besides those flamboyant Jedis. That was a bit of an open secret. One Bane did not mind keeping to himself if it meant to turn a better profit.

Speaking of which...

His red eye flickered to the tattle tale sign of his Linoone returning to him. The little pickpocket was one of his best companions to getting the little jobs done without being seen. The rest of his team more so, but they were too temperamental and prideful to take on "lowly" thieving jobs. Bane merely snorted. Money was money. Especially easy money. 200,000 credits for the retrieval of a small prototype chip was nothing to sneeze at. He felt the slight brush of Linoone's nose before it pressed a small cold metal in the hand he had left so purposefully dangling at his side.

Bane casually brought it to his face as not to draw attention. His eyes keen on the design of the chip to measure its authenticity. His lip curled back in approval at what he saw. This was the right one.

"Good job," Bane muttered, allowing his long fingers to tickle behind Linoone's ear briefly.

Before the little raccoon Pokémon could purr aloud, he quietly recalled him and tucked away the pokéball. He then carefully slipped the costly chip into his breast pocket for safekeeping.

The roaring cheers of the crowd blocking out everything else as their attention fully glued to the holo sets. It seemed like Skywalker's Pokémon had managed to get the upper hand on the Mamoswine his Garchomp was battling. He outsmarted the behemoth of a giant by having his pokemon tunnel beneath its massive weight causing it to become trapped underground. The Garchomp then used the tunnel it created to set it on fire like a massive oven.

Bane kicked back his feet, propping them up on the table. His job was done, but there's was no harm in staying to watch the end of the finals. It was entertaining, and, like the man from earlier, he too had put a little wager in the pot for Skywalker. Bane smirked as he heard the antagonized wails of pain coming from the burning Mamoswine as it was practically being cooked alive. That Garchomp was indeed a monster to be reckoned with and it was beautiful.

xXx - Planet Coruscant - Jedi Temple – Ice Coliseum – xXx

xXx

"Are you seriously still moping about your clan placement here in the middle of one of the greatest matches we have ever seen?!" Kanan asked Ahsoka with disbelief.

"Kanan…" Barriss hissed in warning, her blues narrowing at him.

"What? It's true! Look at how Master Skywalker's Garchomp just roasted Mamoswine like nerf steaks in a broiler! Do you remember how even Master Shaak Ti had trouble defeating it even though her Pokémon team had the type advantage?"

"Easy for you to say, Kan," Ahsoka muttered, not even bothering to look the boy's way.

Ahsoka felt even more depressed at the mentioning of her idol, House Elite Shaak Ti. She was a togruta, just like her, who managed to battle her way to becoming a leader of an Elemental House in the Valor Clan. Ahsoka dreamed of training under her since she was a youngling, but that would be impossible now...

"Huh?" Kanan blinked, looking confused by her remark. "Well, it's not easy, that's what I was saying! Mamoswine had the Thick Fat Ability and that makes Fire moves less effective-"

"It's not about that, dolt!" Bultar spoke up next. She was a human girl with dark eyes, short black hair, and an even shorter fuse at times. "It's about being insensitive!" she eyed Ahsoka meaningfully before glaring back at him.

Kanan cringed under the intensity of it and from his own guilt.

"You got into the clan you wanted," Barriss reminded him in a low and rather scolding tone. "Particularly the same clan Ahsoka wanted to enter-"

"-So don't be rubbing salt into her wounds!" Bultar finished.

Kanan threw up his hands to ward off the two henpecking girls. "T-That was not my intention!" he turned to Ahsoka urgently. "I'm sorry about bringing it up!" he apologized to her quickly. "B-But uh...well, the uh, bright side is that you're still the Trainee of the Quarter!" Kanan pointed out with a rather forced smile.

The title meant nothing to Ahsoka at all now. Normally Trainee of the Quarter got to pick the clan of their choice and were normally accepted without question. It was very rare for the request to be denied, but her's was. Instead, Ahsoka was registered into the Instinct Clan. That clan ruled the six Elemental Houses of Steel, Electric, Bug, Rock, Ground, and Grass. A far cry from the Elemental Houses of Fire and Flying that resided in the Valor Clan.

"And we certainly wouldn't be sitting here right now if it was not for you, Ahsoka!" Bultar mentioned next. Trying to express her gratitude as well as butter the togruta up.

Ah, yes. Another so-called "reward" to be given premium seating to view the Master's Conference Final for being the top graduating student. Her viewing loft was among the galaxy's most influential leaders, wealthy tycoons, and royalty. They either had to pay top dollar or were given special seating deserving of their rank.

One of those people happened to be Chancellor Palpatine. The grandfatherly old man watched the battle intensely, his eyes never leaving the field. He always loved a good Pokémon battle and it was no secret he was also fond of Master Skywalker. The Chancellor would be present for as many matches as his schedule would allow him to attend. Which was quite often now following the end of the Shadow Wars.

 **"In a heart-stopping moment, Skywalker's Garchomp has turned this match around with a scorching finish!"** The announcer proclaimed loudly to the roaring crowd. **"House Elite Unduli has been beaten 5 to 2 on her own home field! Can Skywalker pull off a win with this last round or will the Ice master finally to freeze him in his tracks!?"**

"I commend your skill, Master Skywalker," House Elite Luminara congratulated him curtly. The microphone amplifying her voice as it echoed clearly throughout the stands of the coliseum. The vid-bots hovered closer to get a better view. All cameras turned to show the ice master's stern face. As the element she wielded, everything about the Mirialan was cold, curt, and proper. "Not many can stand up to my Mamoswine, however..." her eyes narrowed. "You will never make it past my House Ace," she promised him, her tone going even colder.

Anakin didn't look ruffled at all. With a confident smirk, he replied, "Never say, never!" He looked to his Garchomp, "Do you want to take a break or continue to the next battle?" he asked. "I am sure the rest of the team wants a chance to shine too."

The wind and snow whirled around the Garchomp. Cuts from the storm and bruises from her previous battles decorated her dark rough skin, but the landshark roared with vigor. Her finned tail swished behind her in eager anticipation for the next and final opponent.

Anakin rolled his eyes and muttered, "And you wonder why I tend to release you last, you opponent hogger!" he then shrugged. "Have it your way, but I will not be saving you from R2's rants later."

The large dragon merely snorted. Smoke curling around her nostrils as she narrowed her golden eyes on Master Luminara. Waiting for her to summon her last Pokémon to the field. Luminara did not break eye contact with the dragon as she released her Ace onto the field.

"The Ice-type Ninetails!" Kanan gasped. He left his seat to get to the rails for a closer look.

Ahsoka could hear the audience's "oohs and ahhs" as they openly admired the beauty of the ice variant of the common fiery Ninetails. The sight of it would take one's breath away. The Alolan Ninetails was recently discovered but a decade ago when the Jedi Order made contact with the reclusive planet of Alolawii.

"Such a beautiful Pokémon, is it not? He is Master Luminara's favorite. I long to obtain one as well," Barriss sighed wistfully. Ahsoka knew Barriss looked up Luminara and had started receiving training under the House of Tundra recently following her promotion to Trainer.

"Meh…" Bultar leaned to the side, propping up her head. "A steel type can beat it up any day of the week…" she grumbled.

The Alolan fox stood proudly. His wise eyes scanning the damaged and ravaged ice field before shifting its sight to the Garchomp before him.

"Frostswift, you are the last," Luminara told her Pokémon. "Keep your distance," she warned him. "As you already know, that this Garchomp knows steel and poison type moves, but it can only harm you if they make contact. Don't give it the chance."

The icy fox narrowed his eyes with determination. The temperature in the air dropped several more degrees as its nine snowy white tails began to quiver behind it.

Anakin's eyes sharpened as he observed the Ninetails with far more focus and seriousness than had with his previous opponents. "Chopper, Ninetails can launch fairy-type moves at distance. Be wary but don't be shy about getting up close and personal!"

The Garchomp bared her double rowed teeth with a growl.

 **"And the Graceful Ninetails has entered the field! Garchomp remains to challenge the House Ace! Can Garchomp and Skywalker pull off another sweep? Ninetails vs. Garchomp! Next Round starting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1**... **!"** The buzzer went off as the green flag was raised high by the referee. **"BEGIN BATTLE!"**

"Hail!" Luminara commanded first. All nine of the Ninetails' tails stood straight up as it unleashed the relentless attack. The wind and ice already whirling in the air increased becoming a thick sheet of razor-sharp diamonds raining down in a relentless storm. "Good, now follow it up with an Icy wind!"

A blast of chilling wind bit into Ahsoka's skin. She and her friends let out shrieks of distress as they ducked down for cover. Despite the combined efforts of an Alakazam and a Slowking to protect the audience by erecting a shield barrier, the ice and wind still leaked over from the battlefield.

"Brrrr!" Kanan's teeth were clattering.

Barriss shuddered as she wrapped her black cloak closer to her body. Ahsoka had no such garment and sat there freezing like a fool. Wishing desperately, she had brought a jacket or her newly appoint Clan robe. Yellow wasn't really her color, but wearing it was better than getting frostbite!

"Keff! At this rate, we'll freeze out before Garchomp does!" Bultar cursed as she desperately began to rub at her arms to regain any type of warmth.

**"Wooohoooo! You felt that one, folks? Well, I sure did from way up here! This final match is off to a chilling start! It seems House Elite Unduli is going hard on the offense for this round!"**

"So that's how it's gonna be, Luminara?" Anakin somehow still managed to grin through the cold. Was the man part Pantoran or something? Ahsoka did not know how he could stand being in the center of it. "Let's welcome that Ninetails to the field with a giant earthquake!"

"Protect!" Luminara countered quickly. Her Ninetails erected a sphere of psychic energy around itself.

Garchomp stomped down its leg with great precision causing the field to rumble and shift violently and seating quaked in its wake. "Whoa!" Bultar exclaimed, nearly falling out of her seat. She plopped herself back down with a wide excited grin on her face.

Ahsoka grinned too. Kanan had been right after all. This match was getting much too exciting to be sulking. Forgetting her woes, she watched on eagerly.

"It's break time, Chopper!" Anakin pumped his fist. "Use dig and then follow up with an Iron head!"

Garchomp dived right into the ice and burrowed beneath it.

"Agility!" Luminara order hastily, remembering the same move Anakin had used to bring down her Manoswine. "Don't allow yourself to stay in one place for too long! Don't let Garchomp cave you in!"

The Ninetails began to run around. Jumping from one ice fracture to the next. The earthquake had completely wrecked the field causing it to become uneven terrain. Ninetails' ears twitched every other second. If it heard the faintest sound or felt the slightest bit of movement beneath its paws, it would jump away.

This went on for several minutes. Luminara was tense, her eyes searching for a sign of the shark's presence. There was none of any kind of movement at all. Even Ninetails came to a halt. Meanwhile, Anakin continued to stand there with that poodoo eating grin. His face red from the wind and cold but his eyes were sharp and excited. His entire presence oozed with confidence in his Pokémon's abilities.

 **"Where is Garchomp?"** the announcer asked after another moment. **"Skywalker's dragon seems to be missing in action!"**

The crowds began to murmur amongst each other as they began to speculate what was the hold up. Some were saying Garchomp had fainted beneath the ice from the cold. Others augured venomously against that stating it just waiting to make its next move.

"What do you guys think is going on down there…?" Bultar wondered after a while when nothing continued to happen.

"I think he may be playing on Master Luminara's anxiety," Ahsoka suggested, remembering tactics from her school texts.

It also gave Garchomp plenty of time to tease, test, and navigate its way around the field, no doubt leaving behind tunnels it could use for later. That is probably why he had ordered the move earthquake in the first place. To break up the ice beneath the surface to allow his Garchomp to maneuver through it with greater ease.

"Then it's not going to work!" Barriss retorted, uncharacteristically heated. It shocked Ahsoka, Kanan, and Bultar to see her so fired up. "Master Luminara is one of the calmest Elites within the Order! His strategy will fail if that's what he is banking on!"

Luminara then took a breath. Inhaling and exhaling. She raised her hand, and ordered, "Frostswift, use Calm Mind. Follow that up with Fairy Terrain."

The fox obeyed as it stilled. It glowed briefly as its mind settled and its stats were raised temporarily. Ninetails pulsed out a faint pink light. The field became hazy and tinted with pink as Pixie dust swirled on the wind currents. The battlefield transformed into a lofty frozen dreamland.

"See?" Barriss smiled. "Calm and in control."

Bultar's nose twitched. It was obvious she was no fan of fairy types. "Bah!" She huffed. "That fox can raise and change all the statuses it wants. I don't think it will make much of a difference-"

"Garchomp is worn down from fighting three matches in a row," Barriss interjected. "Master Luminara did the right thing by powering up Ninetails' special attack and special defense as she waits for Garchomp to reappear. All that is needed now is one good hit and it shall be over-"

"No, it's not!" Bultar disagreed. "Even if Ninetails defeats Garchomp, he still has to deal with Master Skywalker's other Pokémon!" she pointed out. "And they will be tougher to beat because unlike Garchomp, they aren't all weak to ice or fairy-type moves! Huh…?" She paused thoughtfully. "Say… why the heck did Master Anakin send out a Pokémon weak to ice types if he had better options?"

Kanan merely shrugged. "Maybe it was his strategy to save the type advantages for last?"

"Or he could be making a statement," Ahsoka spoke up this time. "There's an old saying that typing is only a part of the battle. Ability makes up the rest."

Barriss' fingers curled around her armrest. Her intense gaze not leaving the battlefield in fear of missing what was about to happen next. Nothing happened for another few minutes and then Luminara decided to act again.

"Your dragon cannot hide forever, Skywalker," Luminara said. "Frostswift!" she called out to her Pokémon. "Use Extrasensory!"

Ninetail's eyes glowed brightly as it sent off wavelengths across the field. It turned its sharp eyes toward the left side of the field. Its body grew tense again when a mass started tunneling over to him. "If you're ready, let her come to you…" Luminara advised softly, but the mic still caught her whispers. "Start charging a Dazzling Gleam."

The audience watched with bated breaths as Ninetails began to glow with a bright ethereal light as it prepared to launch a Dazzling Gleam as soon as Garchomp resurfaced. The ice began to crack right before a plume of dust burst forth from the ground and right into Ninetails' face. The fox hacked and coughed as it stumbled back half-blind and half-choked.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ahsoka heard someone, who was sitting among the Foreign Dignitaries of Mon Calamari, yell out. And they were right. The ground burst open from behind Ninetails as Garchomp lunged at him. Her forehead glowing a bright silver.

Remembering Anakin's command from earlier, Luminara knew it was Iron Head. "Endure!" Luminara commanded.

Ninetails braced itself just as Garchomp landed a direct blow. It remained standing as it struggled against the attack before collapsing under the onslaught. The ground exploded at the force of the impact.

**"WHOA! A Sneak attack from below! Is this the end for Ninetails?!"**

Obviously, not. Even if the fox had a 4x the weakness to steel type moves, Ninetails had managed to perform Endure successfully before the hit landed.

"Frostswift, use Dazzling Gleam!" Luminara ordered.

The Fox reacted immediately by pulsing out a wave of bright fairy aura from its body. Garchomp recoiled at the painful intensity of the light and shielded her eyes with her fin to block it out.

"Move back and use Stone Edge!" Anakin countered. There were no stones around, but plenty of ice to do the dragon's bidding. Sharp pillars of ice erupted from the ground to help put something in between Garchomp and the blast of fairy aura.

"Withdraw and use agility!" Luminara yelled. Ninetails stopped his attack and began to evade Garchomp's spikes. "I will not let you stall any longer! Frostswift, use Blizzard!"

The Ice storm raging on the field got even worse. In the middle of it, Garchomp visibly shuddered and groaned in pain. With injuries from her previous battles wearing her down and the fatigue from being exposed to a harsh hailstorm for so long had taken an obvious toll. Garchomp could not take another hit at this rate, and Luminara knew it.

**"Oho, the tables are turning! Ninetails has retaliated with a savage Blizzard attack! Can Garchomp find a way to heat things up again or will she be turned into a living popsicle?!"**

"Brace yourself!" Anakin commanded, not bothering to tell Garchomp to evade or to dive again beneath the ice for safety. It took a moment, but the blizzard eventually drizzled out to the regular hailstorm raining down on the field. After surviving the attack. Garchomp reared up and roared loudly in defiance.

**"And the battle is still on! No case of frostbite for this dragon, folks!"**

The audience started screaming excitedly. "YEAAAH!" And Bultar, Kanan, and Ahsoka screamed right along with them.

"That Garchomp is one the toughest dragons I have ever seen besides Master Windu's Dragonite!" Bultar remarked with pure admiration. "I got to get me a dragon type somehow!"

Dragon-type Pokémon were some of the rarest and most powerful kind of Pokémon in the galaxy, and they were incredibly hard to train, even with the blessed Tamer Sense that embodied every Jedi in Order.

"Me too!" Kanan agreed.

"And I can't wait to get my Charmander tomorrow~" Ahsoka singed giddily.

"Uh..." Bultar sent her a look. "You know that lizard is a fire type and eventually a dual fire-flying type right...?"

"Hey, if it looks like a dragon, sounds like a dragon, acts like a dragon, and especially fights like a dragon, then it's a dragon in my heart!" Ahsoka replied.

Kanan laughed in agreement while Bultar rolled her eyes with a scoff, but she was smiling too. It was good to see that her friend was finally cheering up. Ahsoka had been bummed out for days following their graduation ceremony.

"How is Garchomp still able to be standing?" Barriss hissed irritably, drawing looks from the trio. "That Blizzard should have finished it off!" She narrowed her eyes as she watched the dragon closely. Then suddenly her eyes widen with shocked disbelief. "Unless…" she gasped with dismay.

"Unless what?" Kanan glanced at Barriss hoping the Mirialan had an answer for what was happening.

"While Garchomp was under the ice I think she managed to rejuvenate herself a little bit. Look at her!"

Now that Barriss mentioned it, despite Garchomp being hit directly with both a Dazzling Gleam and Blizzard attack, she still looked quite sturdy. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes as she noticed that many of her previous afflictions were on the verge of healing. Garchomp's dark skin had no visible gashes, and the bruising was faint.

"Keff!" Bultar swore as she facepalmed. "You got to be joking! I was literally on the edge of my seat while Garchomp was just taking a freaking nap for two turns!?"

Now that Ahsoka thought about it. Anakin did say break time. Could "break" have been a code word for the move "Rest"? Some Trainers in the Jedi Order did just that. They would rename moves or have a unique saying for a strategy or a combo set that their Pokémon would know to follow while their opponents remained oblivious until it was too late to counter.

"Atta girl!" Anakin cheered on his Garchomp. "Now give it one more Iron-"

"Draining kiss!" Luminara countered.

"On second thought use Slash!"

Garchomp was all too happy to oblige. The Ninetails yelped as the dragon viciously slashed at him before he could lunge away. Ninetails leaped upon an ice fissure and winched in pain as it landed. Its front leg had been cut open. Dark purple blood poured out of the wound and dripped on the ice.

**"Ouch! Talk about the sting of rejection! Garchomp has left Ninetails with a critical injury! Let this be a lesson, gents: Always take a lady out to dinner first before you attempt the first kiss!"**

Luminara looked horrified at the affliction her prized Pokémon suffered. Her eyes burned with fury as she hissed, "It's now in the open. Finish Garchomp off with a Final Blizzard-"

"Chopper, end this with a final Bulldoze!" Anakin ordered. Bulldoze was the weaker form of an Earthquake, but it also was a lot more precise in aim. Garchomp merely whacked her tail once against the ice floor. It caused a tremor to travel throughout the entire terrain.

"I see you need a lesson. Trapping my Ninetails underground is not going to work, Skywalker!" Luminara snapped. "I think you would have better tricks up your sleeve than to attempt the same thing twice in a match!"

Anakin merely grinned. "On the contrary, I think it's you who needs to learn a lesson. Think big, Master Luminara! Why would Garchomp simply trap your Ninetails when the whole field can come crashing down?"

Luminara's green face paled to a lighter, sickly-looking green. "...what?"

The rumbling sound got worse. Except for the place where Garchomp stood, the entire field began to break away as it crumbled at the edges and move to the center of the field, leaving Ninetails nowhere to run.

Kanan snapped his fingers. "So that's what Garchomp was also doing besides napping!" he hooted. "It was literally digging out the foundation of the entire field!"

The whole Coliseum trembled violently as the ice field caved in. Ahsoka was worried for a moment that the stands would also collapse, but they held. Ninetails tried to run upward and out of the way of the falling debris, but due to its injury, it could not make it. It shrieked as it fell in with the rest of the field.

**"A Brilliant strategy by Skywalker carried out flawlessly out by Garchomp, has left Ninetails buried alive beneath the cave-in ice!"**

"Frostswift, no!" Luminara cried out fearfully. She leaned over the rail, looking as if she were about to jump down to dig out her Pokémon herself if it meant saving him.

"Chopper, go help Ninetails!" Anakin commanded. The shark immediately dived into the wreckage she caused. It was a tense moment when neither Pokémon resurfaced.

Ahsoka jumped a little at the loud boom that sounded out when Garchomp finally resurfaced with Ninetails in tow. With surprising gentleness, Garchomp laid Ninetails down on top of the solid ground. The poor fox was clearly battered. One of its paws looked to be turned at an awkward angle.

Luminara quickly abandoned her battle box and had to run around the outskirts of the field to reach them. She fell on her knees before her broken partner and gently stroked his mane. The fox responded to her touches weakly; assuring her he was at least alive.

"Frostswift!" Luminara breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad you're safe!" she looked up at the dragon towering over them. "Thank you," she told Garchomp.

The shark nodded and then moved back to a respectable distance. Anakin hopped down from his battle box and jogged up to his Garchomp. Despite being a tall man, the dragon easily dwarfed him in size. "You did a great job, Chopper. I'm proud of you! You did it, bud!" The shark looked pleased by his praise and growled happily as she lowered her head to be petted.

**"An ice-shattering victory and a compassionate rescue! Anakin Skywalker and his Garchomp are the indisputable champions of this year's Winter Master Conference! Congratulations, Master Skywalker!"**

On the score screen, Master Luminara's face and profile was darkened out while Anakin's brightened and expanded with a clear declaration: WINNER. The audience erupted into a wild round of applause and cheers as they began to chant, "Skywalker! Skywalker! Skywalker! Skywalker!"

"Wooooohooo!" Kanan, Ahsoka, and Bultar cheered together as they clapped their hands.

"I knew it! I knew Master Skywalker would win!" Kanan exclaimed excitedly.

"He isn't a veteran trainer for nothing!" Bultar agreed.

"It's a pity…" Barriss sighed, looking bummed out about Master Luminara's loss.

**"This night will go down in history! The last time a Master has defeated the reigning Elite of the House of Tundra was back in ABM 83, nearly 25 years ago! Congratulations Champion Skywalker, and once more, CONGRATULATIONS!"**

Ninetails whined out what sounded like an apology to his master, but Luminara shook her head. "Do not be ashamed. You have done your best against a worthy opponent. That is all I could have asked for. Now return, you deserve a good rest." she recalled Ninetails and tucked away the pokéball.

Luminara stood up to look at Anakin with respect laced with a bit of humiliation. Less than half of his six-membered team managed to soundly defeat her entire team. Pokémon that she had so carefully trained up and handpicked to fight against him. It was a blow to her pride and to her skill as the leading ice master in the Jedi Temple.

She sighed a little at her own failings, but Luminara straightened, putting on a professional air. "I had the type and field advantage, yet I could not break you. Your performance here this day is a testimony of your strength, resilience, and the strong bond between you and your Pokémon," she smiled a little as she added. "Particularly with that Garchomp of yours."

Garchomp let out a pleased growl. Anakin grinned up at Garchomp before walking over to Luminara. "It was an honor to battle you, House Elite Unduli," he held out his hand to her. "I hope we do so again. It was fun!"

"As do I, Master Skywalker," Luminara took it and they shook on it.

"I think we all learned something here…" Barriss commented.

"Yeah, never let a ground type Pokémon use dig!" Kanan said. "Sweet Force, that Garchomp was a nightmare with it!"

"…I was going to say good sportsmanship," Barriss said with a shrug. "But that works too."

Master Skywalker was a cunning powerhouse. He was renowned throughout the galaxy as a veteran hero of the Shadow Wars and a gifted Jedi Master. From what Ahsoka observed this night, he brilliantly guided his Pokémon with swift and effective commands. Nothing was wasted. Every action was an opportunity to overwhelm the opponent and to gain the upper hand.

"Master Skywalker really is an amazing trainer!" Ahsoka remarked with a happy smile.

"Yeah, he is!" Bultar agreed again, but this time a bit more wantonly. She cuffed her cheeks in the palms of her hands. "He can be my master~" she cooed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Bultar, we're fourteen," she reminded her.

"I can wait."

Anakin turned to the crowd and did a two-finger salute along with a wink. The cheering got louder. Particularly the squeals of the female population as they began to overpower the cheers of the general audience.

"Do you hear that, Bultur?" Ahsoka laughed. "By the sound of it I think Master Skywalker has plenty of other legal options right now!"

Bultar merely smirked at that. "His loss then-"

The Sound of Trumpets sounded out suddenly as they marked the beginning of the ceremony. The lights darkened for dramatic effects. Then a red flame appeared, followed by a swooshing blue and then a clash of yellow. The Trio of Lights united as they illuminated the three crests of the Jedi Order at the head of the stage. The Wing of Moltres, the symbol of the Valor Clan. The Diamond of Articuno, the symbol of the Mystic Clan, and the crown of Zapdos, the symbol of the Instinct Clan.

All three of the clan leaders were present and standing on the stage. The one on the left was the Valor Clan Leader, Clan Elite Mace Windu. He was dressed in deep red and orange robes with his clan ace, Dragonite, by his side.

In the middle stood the Mystic Clan Leader, Clan Elite Sifo Dyas who was dressed elegantly in softer hues of purples and blues. In his hands was a decorated pillow. Sitting on it was a silver scepter with white gold as it swirled around to the base. At the very top of it was a large sapphire gem at the hilt. His clan ace, an Alakazam, levitated contently at his side.

On the right side was the Instinct Clan Leader, Clan Elite Yoda. He was dressed in rich gold-colored robes with green tassels. He stood upon his clan ace, a massive Metagross. They waited for Luminara and Anakin to approach them.

"Please come with me, Champion Anakin," Luminara said.

Anakin nodded. He recalled his Garchomp and together the two masters walked side by side as they ascended to the stage.

Clan Leader Sifo Diays stepped forward. "As head of the Mystic Clan, I am proud to present this talisman as a symbol of mastery from the House of Tundra to the New House Champion, Anakin Skywalker!"

"Thank you, Clan Elite Diays," Luminara bowed to her leader. She took the scepter from him and presented it to Anakin. "As reigning House Elite of Tundra, the Elemental House of Ice, I, Undulil, Luminara, am proud to present you with the Tundra Scepter. Please accept it as a testimony to your skill and victory this day. It's been 25 years to this date, nearly a generation, since this was last awarded, my heartiest congratulations to you, Champion Skywalker!"

Anakin reached out and gingerly took it. Openly admiring the scepter before turning to thank each of Clan Elites for the honor. The audience broke out into another round of applause. Ahsoka clapped especially hard and long.

Over a thousand masters had participated in the Winter Master's Conference this year, and Master Skywalker was the one to win it! Only the winner received the opportunity to battle against the House Elite for a champion title. No one had managed to defeat Master Undili or her predecessor for well over 25 years until he did!

Luminara then motioned to the platform next to them. "Please place down your pokéballs so that your Pokémon, who fought gallantly at your side, may be recorded in history for this achievement."

As Anakin did so, he placed his six pokéballs on it. They glowed briefly as each of his Pokémon were recorded down as champions in the records of the House of Tundra.

The dark-skinned man stepped forward. "As Leader of the Valor Clan, I, Windu, Mace, stand as a witness and acknowledger of your skill, Champion Skywalker, well done," the Clan Elite remarked, as per tradition.

If anyone were to be crowned a champion, the other Clan Elites had to be present to acknowledge their rank and strength in the Order. Anakin nodded to him politely, if not a bit stiffly. Little surprise given the rumors of their spats behind the scenes between them. There was very little love between the two.

The metal behemoth, that carried Master Yoda on its roof, stepped forward until it was directly in front of Anakin. "Yoda, I am, Leader of the Instinct Clan. Today acknowledge your strength and growth as a trainer, I do. Very proud this day you have made the Instinct Clan, and I, Champion Skywalker! Very pleased we are indeed!"

Anakin seemed to beam at that. The cheers picked up again. Ahsoka realized they were from the members of the Instinct Clan going by color of their robes. Some wore variants with slivers, whites, or browns with their golden robes to signal which elemental house they specialized in.

"Being enrolled into Instinct Clan doesn't seem so bad anymore, does it, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked her with a knowing smile. "Clan Elite Yoda is in the instinct Clan, so is Master Skywalker, and House Elite Plo."

Ahsoka smiled at that. She was very fond of Master Plo and being in the same clan with Master Skywalker, a Champion of Tundra, was kind of cool, so maybe Barriss was right. Everything will work out somehow-

"So, Ahsoka!" Bultar interrupted. "If you ever run into Master Skywalker while in the Halls of Instinct, give him a message from me-"

Ahsoka put up a hand. "I am gonna to stop you right there."

Bultar pouted while Kanan and Barriss laughed at her expensive.

"Thank you, we do, for joining us to witness the strength of the Order's mightiest Masters!" Clan Elite Yoda began the closing.

All the cameras turned their attention onto him as every holo screen viewed his face. "Skywalker proven himself, he did, worthy of being a Champion of the House of Tundra! Hope he will continue his journey and grow ever stronger in the ways of the Force and as a trainer of the Order… Now! Take time, I will, to announce the beginning of a new season this coming spring!"

Ahsoka could have sworn that Yoda looked in her direction before he turned.

"Tomorrow begins the journey for our newly graduated Trainees! May the battle you have witnessed here tonight ignite a fire within your hearts to train, and train hard! May the Force be with you all," Yoda bowed at the waist. "Go in peace."

Being Jedi of the Order, Ahsoka and her friends bowed back respectfully. The civilian audience gave one last round of applause before the lights brighten again, signaling the end of the proceedings. Now began the mass exodus from the Coliseum.

Those seated in premium seating were allowed to leave first. So Ahsoka, Barriss, Kanan and Bultar exited their viewing pod. They walked along the crowded corridors, taking great care not to bump into any of the security that was tightly escorting the politicians and the royal families.

Luckily, they headed towards the upper halls rather than to the garages. They took the turbo lift back to the inner halls of the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka was humming to herself and had a skip in her step. If she was any less dignified, she would have done a twirl in public.

"What got you so happy all of a sudden?" Bultar wondered. "The match?"

Ahsoka smile went even wider. "Just thinking about tomorrow!"

"And that Charmander no doubt," Bultar chuckled. "Since you are the Trainee of the Quarter you get first pick at choosing a starter Pokémon from the Nursery," she said.

Barriss rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh, no," she moaned. "Now you got her started again..."

Ahsoka flat out ignored Barriss. Looking forward to choosing a starter was the brightest spot in her life right now. "Yep!" she cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "What do you hope to receive, Bultar?"

"Well, I got my eye on a tough little Machop!" Bultar replied just as excited. "I can't wait to train it to use the elemental punch moves like Fire Punch!" she boxed the air to emphasize. "What about you, Kanan?" she asked bringing him into the conversation.

"Me?" Kanan shrugged. "I don't know, but I want it to be a fire type too!"

"Really...?" Barriss asked dully. Completely unimpressed by her juniors' one-track mindsets.

"Fire types are the best, Barriss!" Ahsoka laughed. "Just accept that!"

Barriss merely pouted. "They're overrated, that's what..." she grumbled, still feeling a little down at Luminara's loss to Skywalker.

"You're just mad because whatever fire type I pick will roast your grass types easily!" Kanan laughed at her.

Barriss sent him a slitted look. "They will huh?" she asked. Barriss' blue eyes darkened like a storm. "We shall see if my team will make it that easy for you, Kanan."

Ahsoka cringed. Barriss was totally going to cream Kanan in the near future for his taunts. Well, not her problem. Ahsoka yawned loudly as she stretched her hands above her head. "I'll see you guys, later. I need to head back to my room for the night-" Ahsoka tried to excuse herself.

"Are you kidding?" Kanan blurted. "I am too excited to sleep! I probably will need a sedative or something in order to sleep tonight!"

"There's no need for pharmaceuticals, Kanan," Barriss cut in, forgetting her anger against the human male for a moment. "Let out your anxiety in the Force."

Bultar rolled her eyes at the advice.

"Just relax, Kan!" Ahsoka smiled at him. "It's no biggie. You're starting out just like everyone else! It'll be fine!"

"I'll try..." Kanan said. "Well, later Ahsoka, thanks for letting us sit with you, it was awesome! Bye guys!" he jogged off.

"Goodnight!" they called after him.

"I need to get going too!" Bultar said. "I still have some packing to do before I switch dormitories!"

Ahsoka blinked at her with surprise. "Do you even have a Master Guide yet, Bultar?"

Trainees were only allowed to live in the Clan Halls when they were under the guidance of a Master ranked trainer within in the Jedi Order. Once they were deemed fit to become official Jedi Trainers, then they were given their own permeant residency.

"No, but I want to be ready to move right in when I am assigned to one!"

"Goodnight then," Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"Night everyone!"

Once Bultar was out of earshot, Barriss remarked, "I hope she learns some more patience or else she may not become a Trainer at all."

"She'll be fine," Ahsoka stuck up for her friend. "She, Kanan, and I have a year to train up a team for the Trainee Conference."

"If you say so," Barriss muttered uncommittedly.

The two girls had to take another turbo lift down to the floor their rooms were located on within the Jedi Temple. "That reminds me, Barriss, you postponed taking your Trainee Conference by six months, right?" Ahsoka asked.

The mirialan nodded. "That is correct."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"To ensure that I passed on the first try," Barriss replied. "You know that Jedi Trainees are only given up to two years or three tries in total to pass the Trainee Conference. If you fail to obtain a certain rank of skill within that timeframe, you will be dismissed to serve the Order in a different capacity."

Ahsoka gulped. "Yes, I am aware of that but-"

"And many of my previous classmates did not pass. Out of a graduating class of 756 only 124 became Jedi Trainers. Ironically and rather tragically, I might add, that our Trainee of the Quarter was not among those who were promoted..."

Ahsoka suddenly felt really, really sick.

Barriss took one look at her pensive face and sighed. "I shouldn't have told you that part... be at peace, Ahsoka, just because that Trainee failed, it doesn't mean you will."

Ahsoka forced a grin to her face. "Yeah, you're right and I'll make sure to become the winner of the Trainee Conference on the first try!" she declared with far more bravado than she felt. "Because I am made of tougher stuff!"

"Hmm..." Barriss merely hummed. "I guess we shall see what you are made of soon enough. Well good night, Ahsoka." Barriss parted ways with the togruta.

"Night, Barriss!"

Ahsoka deflated as soon as the Jedi Trainer was out of sight. Maybe Kanan wouldn't be the only one unable to sleep tonight. Ahsoka decided to make a detour to the Healing Hall for a sleep aid just in case.

xXx - Planet Coruscant - Level 1099 - Undisclosed Location – xXx

xXx

The Force sang to him this night. Chanting and whispering words of promise with renewed vigor. The energy of tonight's performance fed the Void greatly, amplifying it's power. In the Darkness were all things made clear. In it, Darth Sidious saw everything, and with it, he would bend the galaxy to his will little by little.

Just he had done with the Shadow Wars... A plan set down by his former Master Guide had put forth decades before hand. It had been a success for fulfilling its cause. Now was the time to start implementing the next part of his plans. Darth Sidious knelt before the Shrine of his predecessor as he opened himself up fully.

 _The beginning of the end..._ the Dark Side whispered the warning clearly into his ears. _...the Pokémon of disaster is the key._

Darth Sidious paused. Where? he inquired.

The Dark Side would give up nothing else. So he reached out to the Void, going deeper, clawing at the nothingness. Not letting it leave his presence without answering the question. Tell me! I command you! He will strangle the answer out of it if he had to. The Dark Side accepted nothing else and any less would be considered unworthy.

_Unborn... Unho Territory…. Chalarba…!_

Only then did Sidious allow the Void to retreat. He stood up. The start of the end. The omen of things to come. He grinned nastily, like a Gengar who had just cornered its prey. He must have this powerful dark type Pokémon for his own. Sidious turned away and activated his holographer. An image of a hooded man appeared.

Immediately the man dropped to his knees. "My Lord Sidious," he greeted him while bowing his head. "What is your bidding?"

"Go to Planet Chalarba and retrieve an egg from the Unho Territory. There is a Pokémon there of great and terrible power that will hatch soon. I must have it!"

"Chalarba…" the man hesitated.

"Is there a problem?" Sidious asked impatiently. There will be no hesitation when it came to following his orders. 

"Yes, there is, my Lord… House Elite Vos goes there during the time of the Bleeding Moon. If I am correct the Bleeding Moon will happen within 22 hours from now..."

Darth Sidious waved off his concerns. "Merely a trifle. I will pull some strings and have him sent on another assignment in a different star system. He will not be a problem. Now go!"

"Yes, my master."

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

xXx - Planet Coruscant - Jedi Temple - Youngling Dormitories - xXx

The Next Day...

xXx

Ahsoka awoke to the sound of knocking. Ahsoka groaned and turned over in her sheets to go back to sleep. Soon the persistent knocks became kicks against the door. "Ahsoka, I swear onto Moltres' holy mane that if you don't answer this door the Force won't be able to save you from my wrath!!!!"

"Calm down, Bultar! Let out your anxiety through the Force-"

"Shove it, Barriss!"

Ahsoka moaned, still feeling overly drowsy. How strong was that sleeping aid? Ahsoka began to doze again.

"AHSOKA!"

"...coming... I am coming!" Ahsoka literally rolled herself out of bed, remained on the ground for another long moment before managing to pick herself up. The banging against the door started up again. "I said I am coming!!" 

When the door slid open, Ahsoka saw her confronted with a red-faced Bultar and a distressed-looking Barriss. "Bultar…? Barriss…?" Ahsoka rubbed her heavy eyes. "Where is the fire-"

"Under your arse is where it should be!!" Bultar all but shouted in her face. "Get it together already! You're the Trainee of the Quarter remember? Everyone is waiting for you!"

"...for what?" Ahsoka yawned. 

Bultar sent her a disbelieving look while Barriss merely shook her head. "Ahsoka, you are supposed to be choosing your starter first today."

Ahsoka gasped as she remembered she had an early appointment to be at the Pokémon Nursery today to pick up her Charmander. "I… overslept?" Ahsoka yelped, now finding herself very much awake.

Bultar rolled her eyes. "No poodoo!"

"I didn't mean it- I am so sorry!"

"Say you're "sorry" by getting to the Pokémon Nursery within the next five minutes pronto!"

xXx

Anakin Skywalker made his way down the hallway earlier the next morning. He let out a yawn as he greeted a random passing Jedi in the hall who waved at him. Why did Clan Elite Yoda have to summon him so early to the Council House in Halls of Instinct was beyond him-

And then his instincts were failing him 7 o'clock in the morning when a lanky togruta girl rounded the corner and ran smack into him. Anakin grunted a little as he was pushed back by the unexpected impact. The girl, much smaller than him, fell back on her butt.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized, jumping up, not really looking at him. "Gotta go! I'm late!" she took off running down the hall as if her life depended on it.

He scratched the back of his head. "What is wrong with that girl...?" Anakin grumbled, still too sleepy to care.

"I am sorry about that Master Skywalker," a quiet-sounding Mirialan girl, apologized as she moved past him. Her human companion, on the other hand, had stopped briefly to send him a saucy grin that made Anakin feel very uncomfortable. "Have a good day, Master Skywalker," she said his name huskily, trying to sound sexy and failed. She jogged past him as well.

"…Kids these days…" he muttered under his breath. Feeling a bit more awake, Anakin straightened his posture before continuing to his destination.

Anakin entered the Hall of Instinct. Ace guards had their armor draped in yellow and gold stood guard by the door. They nodded to him and let him pass into the House Sanctuary. Anakin eyed beadily at the giant statue of Zapdos that stood as their Clan Guardian. The smaller crests were devoted to other legendries that included the Forces of Nature Pokemon; Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus.

Anakin walked past to enter into the Council Chambers. He opened the door and was about to enter when Anakin paused in shock to see the House Elites circling around the Clan Head. House Elites Master Adi Gallia, Master Oppo Rancisis, Master Plo Koon, Master Eeth Koth, and his less favorite person in the Order besides, possibly the galaxy, Master Dooku. Who looked at him with his trademark sneer.

"Ah, Skywalker," he greeted him haughtily. "Intruding so earlier this morning? You look as though you had just rolled out of bed!"

Anakin remained silent. _Because I did_ , wouldn't be a good comeback.

It was too early to get his blood pressure up. Besides, he was but a Master. Masters were not permitted to enter the inner circle of the House Elites while they were in session. "My apologies..." Anakin was about to step back to wait for a moment in the hall when Yoda called out to him.

"Call you here I did. About finished we are," The little man was sitting on top of a massive battle scared Metagross. Centuries-old, Yoda's Metagross was one of his original team members from the glory days. "Master Skywalker, enter you shall!"

Anakin dipped his head and stepped inside. He then greeted those nearest to him. They happened to be House Elites Master Eeth Koth and Master Adi Gallia.

"Morning," Master Koth dipped his head cordially with a small smile.

The Zorbak was a rather easygoing man for his species. A bit too quiet for Anakin's tastes, but it is not like they were here to make friends. His skin was dark, and his appearance was neat and orderly. Koth had opted to wear the traditional garb of the Order and had his long black hair perfectly trimmed and combed back with not even a strand out of place.

However, one thing did look out of place...

Anakin eyed the large spider that took up Koth's whole back. The orange four-legged Pokémon, Ariados, hung there placidly like a backpack. Its fat antennas twitching every now and then. Anakin felt his own back being into itch just looking at it.

"Do you need a cup of caff, Master Skywalker?" Adi Gallia asked with some amusement. Knowing full well what he was thinking and was offering a generous distraction.

"Only if you add a pinch of spice rum with butter extract to it," Anakin replied.

Adi raised a brow at him. "I thought you would have had enough to drink at last night's celebration," she remarked not unkindly.

Anakin grinned, "That’s how I like my morning caff."

The Tholothian was a godsend for the Instinct Clan. Originally Adi had been initiated into the Mystic Clan as a trainee, but her natural skill and gravitation to using steel-type Pokémon to the point of mastery have led her to change clans during the Shadow Wars. Her skill was recognized and now Adi was well on her way to becoming the new Elite for the House of Steel following Dooku's resignation.

"Hahaha, I except no less tolerance in Master Obi-Wan's former trainee," Adi laughed fondly. "Force knows that man could drink anyone under the table and somehow remain sober!"

Anakin smiled along with her sadly. Has it been nearly a year? Why had he not gotten over his former master's departure by now?

Overhearing their conversation, the Clan Elite offered, "Cup of Onwoga tea is closest you receive here."

"And it's accepted," Anakin took the kind offer. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Anakin took an empty seat near the door. He watched as the silverware glow a bright teal color as Master Yoda's massive Metagross used its telekinesis to pour the tea into a cup, stir in all the fixings, and then it levitated the finished drink to Anakin. Anakin nodded his thanks and took a sip. It got it just right. Two sugars, one cream custard, and a pinch of...

Anakin's eyes went wide as he smacked his lips a little at the unexpected spicy tang.

Metagross' eyes twinkled at him.

Anakin grinned happily as he continued to sip at his drink. Why couldn't C-3PO be more like his progenitor? His metagross was such a stickler for proper protocol all the time and about his diet of all things. He can have triple fried salamander sticks with Kowei Ice cream whenever he felt like it thank you very much-

 _Be patient with my offspring,_ Anakin heard the deep rumbling voice of Metagross echo through his mind. _He merely looks after your welfare, Master Skywalker, just as I look after mine._

"It's to your benefit my species only need an hour of sleep at night," Master Rancisis grumbled. Anakin whipped his head around. The House Elite continued on speaking with Yoda, "I have been running both the Stone and the Sand Houses for nearly a year. If it goes any longer, I may just retire and leave you with two vacancies!" he threatened.

Elite Master Rancisis had always been a bit testy but now he grew increasingly agitated as time went on. Honestly, Anakin couldn't blame him. Guiding one House for thousands of Jedi was stressful enough, he couldn't imagine juggling two at the same time.

"Have some hopeful graduates this quarter we do," Yoda replied encouragingly. "Relief comes soon, it will."

"Relief? Ha! More work is much more likely it! Do you think I will be able to wait that long?" Oppo asked a bit testily, sending the little green master a glare at the vague promise.

Dooku being his charming self merely brushed off the overworked master's concerns. "You have been doing fine. Another year will not kill you, Master Rancisis," he quipped unhelpfully.

Oppos squinted an eye at him from beneath his long hair-covered face. "Funny, that comes from a "House Elite" without an actual House to manage!" he spat.

"I am still in training to lead the House of Steel!" Adi spoke up quickly, hoping to avoid an outright Pokémon battle between the two. Anakin had seen them both break out into fights before. Heck, he and Dooku broke into them quite often. Though Dooku would win most of them due to type advantage. "Master Dooku has been a wonderful teacher. I am learning much under his guidance-"

Yoda tapped his cane on the roof of his Metagross' head. The sharp sound silenced the room. "Settled the matter is," he took control back of the meeting with ease. "A bit longer is all I ask, Master Rancisis. All of you the same."

There was a pause. Yoda eyed every single one of the Elite Masters. His glance turning into a glare when he turned to look at Dooku.

At seeing his old master's ire, Dooku clammed up instantly. Anakin bit down a smirk. It was nice to see the man be put in his place every now and then. Yoda then turned his eyes to him. His gaze lingering on Anakin, much to the man's surprise, as if he was included with that remark.

Rather boldly or perhaps stupidly, Anakin interjected, "Forgive my abruptness, but what does this have to do with me?" he asked, getting straight to the point. The spiked tea Metagross provided for him was great but he really did need that cup caff about now... not to mention his bed. It is not like he had anything else important to do today.

Yoda merely grinned. "Many things," he quipped in that mysterious tone of his. He glanced around again at all the House Elites sitting around him. "Dismissed you are."

They bowed and then got up to depart the room. Sitting on the far side was Master Plo. He got up and had to pass Anakin on the way out. "Master Skywalker," Master Plo acknowledged his presence. He then exited the hall with a brisk walk.

Anakin frowned a little as he noticed the greeting being to be a bit frosty this morning. Even Adi seemed to notice something was off. "Good day, Master Skywalker," Master Gallia quickly said her goodbyes to follow Master Plo.

Normally he and the Kel Dor got along great. Well, most of the time anyway.

Plo didn't like battling him all that much since his entire team was immune to electric attacks. But then Plo Koon saw it as a challenge. He could learn what worked and what didn't against ground opponents making him quite a force to be reckoned with. He encouraged his students to do the same though very few took up the offer.

"Ah, I have just remembered!" Master Koth walked up to Anakin. "As you know, House Elite Mundi is still off-world on a mission. He had hoped to return to the temple to see your match in person, but there had been a delay. However, he did manage to watch your battle through the Holo-Viz. He wished me to pass on a hearty congratulations to you for your victory."

Anakin couldn't help but grin. "Tell him I said thanks."

"Will do," Master Koth nodded, and then he walked out. The Ariados, who was still attached to its master's back winked at Anakin as the door closed behind them. Creepy spiders...

Master Rancisis merely huffed. He looked as though he was about to slither right out the door without a word, but then stopped and peered at Anakin closely. He ran a hand down his long beard as if was contemplating something. Well, Anakin thought it was a beard, but it was hard to tell. The man's entire face was covered in long white fur. Neatly trimmed as not to look woolly and unkempt.

"Continue to grow, Master Skywalker, never settle on one achievement," Oppo advised him. "Your win yesterday is merely another step forward in your Pokémon Journey here in the Order."

"Indeed. I plan to keep growing and win many more!" Anakin replied without hesitation. He was an ambitious man after all. While others grew weary or perished during the Shadow Wars, he and his team thrived as a result. Gaining experience in the three years that would normally take over a decade's worth of training.

Master Rancisis nodded approvingly. "And once you become an Elite Master, you can take over guiding the House of Sand. Ground types are your specialty after all," he said briskly. "You are the perfect fit!"

Master Rancisis' words were encouraging, but Anakin had a feeling he didn't care who got the seat of the House of Sand, as long as he didn't have to tend to it any longer. Being a Master in the Order was a high rank, but being an Elite was a rare title bestowed only on the most exceptional and powerful members of the Jedi Order. Only that rank and above had the authority to rule over the Elemental Houses of the Three Clans.

"Well that's nice to hear, but I am just a Master," Anakin reminded him with more humility than he thought was possible.

Master Rancisis merely smirked. His pearly white teeth were just as white as his fur. "Not for long I imagine..." he glanced back at Master Yoda and Dooku briefly. "Good day, Master Skywalker," he finally dismissed himself.

"Good day, Master Rancisis."

Once all the House Elites had gone, Yoda called Anakin to enter the inner seats of the chamber. "Master Skywalker, come forth."

Anakin stood up and walked over. Only sitting down when Yoda nodded his approval. Dooku remained by Yoda's side. Personally, Anakin wished he had left too, but Dooku was Yoda's unofficial second in command.

"Now, as a champion of the Master Conference, you have become a leading Master here in the Jedi Order at such a young age," Yoda stated with evident pride in the young man.

Anakin sat straighter, doing his best not to preen too much. The Jedi valued humility. A trait he had been told time and time again that he lacked. He had gotten better at cultivating it, but it was difficult to curve his pride at times.

"Time to set example it is, and to give back-"

Anakin lost his smile at that. "Um, Master..." he tried to cut in, but Yoda continued.

"-by taking on a protégé to come under our humble Clan."

There was nothing humble about the Instinct Clan. Originally there were six or more clans in the Jedi Order, but over time the clans either crumbled, disbanded, or were absorbed into a stronger Clan until only three remained. The Valor Clan, the Mystic Clan, and the Instinct Clan. The Elemental Houses within the clans can shift loyalties to another clan every century or two, but it's been the most consistent for many years.

"My apologies Master Yoda, but I am not interested," Anakin waved him off instantly. "I rather continue to do field missions and focus on training up my team. The Master Conference is over, but the Champion League will begin soon enough!" Anakin cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Why don't one of you take on another student?"

"Now, now, deflection will not help the situation," Yoda chided him lightly.

"I am not deflecting, Master Yoda, it's a point! I mean you have taught many. A couple more trainees will not hurt you!"

"For once I strongly concur with Skywalker," Dooku inputted from the side with a haughty sniff. "Had I suggested it be one of us rather than him? There is no grace nor refinement in his techniques. Surely you do not want him to corrupt the next generation with his crude tactics."

"Excuse me?" Anakin demanded. Dooku was spewing insults much too early today, but he certainly wasn't going to take it lying down.

Yoda sent Dooku a stern frown. The impatient look on his wrinkly face implied they had been over this before. "Skywalker it will be! Too old I am! Trained 1509 apprentices who eventually became masters, including you. _Done_ I am! Same for you once Master Gallia become House Elite of Steel!"

Dooku seemed resigned at that. "So I am..." he glared at Anakin as if this was all his fault. "Woe is our fates to rely on the likes him."

Anakin's eye twitched. Curse Obi-Wan for eloping with his secret girlfriend and leaving him here to deal with this alone. For some reason, Obi-Wan was always Dooku's favorite until he decided to take him as a trainee. Then all nine levels of Corellian Hell broke loose. "I stand by what I have said before, Master Yoda. I think other Masters in the Order are better suited to teaching than I."

"Is that a no then, Master Skywalker?" Yoda asked him directly.

"A definite no!" Anakin confirmed without a hint of hesitation.

Yoda nodded faintly. "Shame it is," he sighed. "An Elite Master you could have become... maybe even Clan Elite."

Anakin's ear perked up. "Wait, what was that?" he asked.

"To be an Elite Master, one must train Initiative Trainee to Padawan Trainer. Required it is to pass on knowledge before leading," Yoda explained. "Was going to recommend House seat to you, and eventually Clan Elite position. Intend to retire soon, I do. But oh well..." the old Elite merely shrugged, popping joints a little as he did.

Anakin's jaw dropped. Being told he had the makings of becoming head of the Instinct Clan was more than he could have ever dreamed. Becoming an Elite-ranked Master was good enough for him until now. "But I thought Master Dooku was supposed to become the new Clan Elite after you, Master Yoda! Oh, I get it," Anakin grinned. "You're trading him in for a younger model!"

Yoda merely snorted, shaking his head a little as he did, but he did appear vaguely amused by the remark while Dooku looked like he wanted to strangle him. Ah, it felt so good to be Anakin Skywalker right now!

"Hardly," Dooku growled through his teeth as a vein pulsed on the side of his forehead. "A finely aged wine is always preferred over a malt!" he spat. "It's unfortunate but, I cannot take Master Yoda's position due to my stances and actions during the Shadow Wars. My reputation is tarnished beyond repair. It is by the grace of the Order that I still reside in this Clan at all."

As much as he hated Dooku, if the man had not done what he had, by pretty much becoming a double agent for the Republic, then the Cipher Corporation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems would be ruling the galaxy by using armies of Shadow Pokémon enslaved to the Dark Side. Anakin sobered at the thought. He wouldn't offer an apology for his words, but he will at least stop rubbing it in.

"You think I can become a Clan Elite one day? Truly?" he asked Yoda, feeling a bit humbled that the Legendary Champion of the Order would consider him worthy to take his seat out of thousands of their fellow Jedi. Not to mention that Yoda had held his position for hundreds of years. This was quite literally the opportunity of the century!

"Yes, truly?" Dooku mocked Yoda quietly.

 _"Could_ have been," Yoda pointed that out to them both. "Alas, it's of no interest to Master Skywalker. My mistake," Yoda tried to turn away. "Will send Trainee to another-"

"Now hold on, Master Yoda!" Anakin jumped up from his seat to catch the little green man by the shoulders. Yoda's Metagross glared warningly at him for his impetuousness. Anakin chuckled nervously as he backed away a little. "M-My apologies, but I must encourage you not to be so hasty to send a young impressible trainee anywhere but to my door!"

"Hmm?" Yoda turned back to him in faux surprise. He was going to milk it for all it's worth. "Sudden change of mind you have?"

"I'll just meet the kid," Anakin shrugged carelessly. "How bad can they be?"

"No worse than you were, I assure you," Dooku quipped drily from the side.

Anakin's forehead ticked. "And they will turn out far better than you ever could have!" he retorted with a forced smile.

Metagorss sighed. _Master,_ he tried to warn Yoda. _They are about to start another battle. Perhaps you should diffuse the situation before-_

A roar rang out as both a large Flygon and an Aegislash, in defensive position, were summoned and began to battle each other in the middle of the House's grand hall.

 _There they go again..._ Metagross' eyes glowed teal as he instinctively erected a barrier around the hall to protect it from damage and then set a defensive barrier around itself to protect him and his master from any harm that could ricochet in their direction.

Yoda continued to sip his tea appearing unaffected by the unfolding chaos. "Sit here we will and tea I shall drink. Waste my breath, I will not. For it goes in one ear and out the other. Hate to admit it, Dooku would, but very alike he and Skywalker are."

Metagross chuckled in deep echoing hollowly. _Wise as ever, Master,_ he mused. _May I be permitted to know who is the youngling to enter our Clan?_

"The prodigy of this quarter I have secured," Yoda told him proudly. "Ahsoka Tano is her name. Her to enter the clan house, I desire."

A Fireblast misfired by Anakin's Flygon came their way. It fizzled out as it struck Metagross' barrier. Yoda and his Pokémon briefly felt the heat burn away at the shield, but no harm came to them.

 _Trainee Tano... First in her class of this quarter..._ Metagross recited, remembering the records. The machinal giant then paused feeling bewildered. _Very promising trainee, however, her traineeship to Master Skywalker does not compute._

"Hm?" Yoda glanced down at him. "Why not?"

_Trainee Tano Ahsoka has put in a request for the Valor Clan. If not accepted there, because of your rebuttal, then logically she should become House Elite Master Plo's Trainee of the House of Thunder. I recall that he was the one to find her potential first while visiting her home planet, Shili._

Not to mention that Elite Master Plo's Vikavolt has been boasting about their House acquiring a strong trainee this quarter to train. That bothersome electric bug... Metagross had very little love for it.

Yoda's long ear twitched with amusement as if he was savoring a memory. "Compromise we have reached yesterday," he answered vaguely, and then he bragged a little. "Lived 900 years for not, I have."

Metagross chuckled in amusement. _Surely not, my master,_ he agreed. He was going to enjoy rubbing it into Vikavolt's face for later!

"Will call for Trainee Tano soon, I will. As soon as she finishes picking out her first Pokémon this morning." 

xXx

The long line of Trainees waiting at the Nursery gave Ahsoka the stink eye once she had arrived. They were being forced to wait to be granted access to the Nursery's Database until Ahsoka either reserved or selected their first Pokémon. 

"Ah, at last, our top Trainee has finally arrived!" A Mon Calamari named Nahdar Vebb spat out. "Thank our lucky stars!"

"You mean _us_ for getting her here!" Bultar blurted unblushingly as she and Barriss stepped in behind the sheepish togruta. 

Ahsoka cringed with embarrassment. "I am sorry everyone!" she hurriedly stepped up to the counter. "Morning, Master Tess."

The Breeder merely clucked her beak in disapproval. "You have made it just in time, Trainee Tano, but next time I advise you not to push it. Being punctual is essential for any true Jedi Trainer not to mention a courtesy to your fellow Trainees."

Ahsoka ducked her head in embarrassment. "Yes, Master Tess. I understand," she recited humbly. 

"Here you are," Master Tess passed a datapad into Ahsoka's hands. "Look through our inventory and see what kind of partner you would like to raise."

"Oh, I already know that ma'am!" Ahsoka's heart soared as she quickly typed in 'Charmander' and pressed the enter button. The search came back with no results. Ahsoka frowned. Thinking it must have been a system error and tried again. She was given the same result.

"No Katoian starters this quarter?" she asked. 

"We do have some," Master Tess answered her. "I have ten Bulbasaurs and two Squirtles, but all of the Charmanders have already been reserved to trainees on the waiting list from last quarter."

"…there is a waiting list?" Ahsoka asked quietly as she felt increasingly disheartened.

To her horror, Master Tess nodded. "Yes. Since those trainees have postponed the start of their training for three months, last quarter, they got first to pick this quarter."

Ahsoka sighed, succumbing to her fate. "How long do I have to wait for a Charmander?"

"At least two quarters I predict-"

"But that's 6 months!" Ahsoka exclaimed with shock. Tess glared at her. "Ahem!' Ahsoka lowered her voice. "But Master Tess, the Trainee Conference is one year from today!"

"Yes, I am very well aware of that fact, Trainee Tano."

"Then you are aware that I will be put at a huge disadvantage to my other peers if I don't start training my Charmander from day one! Starters are the cornerstone of a trainer's Pokémon team!" Ahsoka insisted.

She was met with very little sympathy from the irritated breeder. "Then I suggest you either pick a different starter or put yourself on the waiting list. The choice is yours alone, Trainee Tano."

Well, this sucked. Ahsoka had been dreaming of this day for years and everything was falling apart. No Valor Clan, no training from the Elemental House of Fire, and now no Charmander. The Force has forsaken her, she was sure of it!

"Calm down, Ahsoka," Barriss soothed her. "Let's us look at the other Pokémon available this quarter. May we, Master Tess?"

The Breeder smiled approvingly. "Certainly."

"Thank you. Now, C'mon, Ahsoka," Barriss tried to drag the togruta into the nursey stalls, but Ahsoka pushed her back. 

"Not interested, Barriss, I only want a Charmander!" Ahsoka looked up at Master Tess. "Please put me on the waiting list, ma'am."

The breeder looked like she wanted to say something, but bit her tongue. "As you wish," Master Tess nodded and then inputted Ahsoka's request into the system. "Done. We will update you if a Charmander becomes available before then."

"Do you think that will happen?" Ahsoka asked hopefully.

"If so then I am afraid the other recipients on the waiting list ahead of you will receive them first," Master Tess said. After a pause, she said, "Your notion of having a Pokémon to train from day one is correct. It will increase your chances to succeed in the Trainee Conference. Are you absolutely sure you wish to wait, Trainee Tano?

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded. "I want a Charmander."

"Very well," Master Tess walked back over to the counter. "I will now bestow you with your Pokédex, and then you can be on your way," she picked up at new Pokedex from behind the counter and removed the wrapping from it before sliding it into a slot near her computer. "Come over here and let me do a body scan to input your data." 

Ahsoka brightened at the mention of her new device. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Stand in the body scanner and place your hand upon the sphere for fingerprinting.”

Ahsoka stepped into the ring as instructed. It glowed briefly. The scans ran over her entire frame and then deactivated.

“Good… all data has been downloaded…” Master Tess transferred the information into the Pokédex and registered to Ahsoka. A few moments later the machine pinged, signaling it was ready for use. “And it’s all done, my dear!”

Ahsoka’s hands were itching to hold it, but Master Tess would not hand it over just yet. Sternly she informed Ahsoka, “This Pokédex has been updated with all the latest information. Treat it as if it is your life! It operates your communicator, your Jedi ID, your clearance to governmental provinces to Republic allied planets, and your entry key to reentering the temple and the privileges that comes with it. Do you understand?”

“I do, Master Tess.”

“Good. Complete with a Trainer ID ALTA 555-7567, assigned to Trainee Tano, Ahsoka," she recited with a smile. Master Tess withdrew the new Pokédex from the slot and handed it to the excited girl. "Congratulations, you are now permitted to start training under the supervision of a Master Guide."

“Thank you!!” Ahsoka thanked her excitedly.

Master Tess nodded. “You are very welcome. May the Force be with you." Master Tess dismissed her. She turned her attention to the other Trainees who were ecstatic to finally receive access to the Nursery Database to pick their choice of starter Pokemon and receive their Pokédexes too.

“Finally!” Bultar cheered. She quickly typed in her first choice. Once the little Machop came up in the search, she clicked on it quickly to reserve him. Bultar pumped her fist in the air. “Got him!”

“I am happy for you, Bultar,” Ahsoka told the girl.

“Thanks! I hope it works out with you and that Charmander! See you in a moment,” she jogged over to the counter to begin proceedings to receive her starter and Pokédex. 

"That was very unwise," Barriss told Ahsoka with a shake of her head.

“What was?” Ahsoka asked her.

"You could have gotten a Charmander at your leisure after you became a trainer. Right now you need to focus on being seen worthy to train Pokémon by the Order." 

"Don't worry about me, Barriss!" Ahsoka tried to assure her. "I got it under control!"

Barriss merely sighed. "Then do you even know who your Master Guide is?" she asked. Maybe whoever he or she was, they could talk some sense into Ahsoka.

Ahsoka opened her Pokédex awkwardly for the first time. The screen popped open. Ahsoka’s eyes wandered over all the options and links available to her. "Where do I...?"

"See the Index? Yes? Well, click under there," Barriss directed her patiently. "It brings up all your trainer information. Including who is your assigned Master Guide. If you had been already assigned to one that is. Sometimes it could take up to a month-"

“No way!!” Ahsoka gasped as she read the name on the screen.

Barriss blinked. “…what?”

With a shaky hand, Ahsoka held up the screen for Barriss to read.

Name: _Tano, Ahsoka_

Trainer ID: _ALTA 555-7567_

Clan Affiliation: _Instinct_

Registered Master Guide: _Anakin Skywalker._

Barriss’ jaw dropped. "My..."

Bultar wandered back over to them with an impatient huff. “Turns out I got to wait in line,” she groaned. “I am request number 23. How? I put in my request in less than a minute and I have to wait that long?!” she complained. When she realized that neither Ahsoka nor Barriss was listening to her, Bultar said, “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Ahsoka’s Master Guide… it’s the newly crowned Tundra Champion,” Barriss explained slowly as if she could hardly believe it herself.

Bultar’s arms dropped to her sides in shock. She stood there for a moment letting it sink in for a long moment before she exploded. "How the keff did you get Master Skywalker as your Master Guide!???" she had all but screamed. 

The white parts of Ahsoka's montrols went red as all eyes turned to them in shock. 

“Master Skywalker is her Guide…?”

"How did she get the new Tundra Champion as her master?!"

“Tch, more special treatment being the Trainee of the Quarter no less!”

 _Ping!_ Shrilled out the merciful alert sound on Ahsoka Pokédex as it just received it is the first message. Ahsoka’s heart nearly stopped when she realized it was directly from the Elite Leader of the Instinct Clan, himself, Master Yoda. She numbly clicked on it.

It read: _Trainee Tano, please come to the Halls of Instinct after leaving the Nursey. Introduced to your new Master Guide you will be._

Barriss read the message over her shoulder before she eyed her with a strange look. “Seems like you are very well connected Ahsoka... well don't keep Master Yoda or Master Skywalker waiting!" Barriss rushed her along. She pushed the stunned togruta out the door.

Only then Ahsoka blinked, being brought back to reality. “I… I can’t believe this…” she muttered.

“Well believe it, it’s all real!” Barriss gave her one last push. “Now go!”

“Alright! Alright!” Ahsoka grumbled, internally grateful and annoyed at the same time. “See you later!”

“Message or call me later,” Barriss said.

“How exactly?”

“By Pokédex, Ahsoka,” this time Barriss visibly rolled her eyes. “Get with the program already! Now I must go as well before I run late!” the milirian left her then, going in the opposite direction.

Ahsoka wanted Barriss to walk with her, but her senior had already done more than enough to help her. Ahsoka broke into a small jog as she made her way to the Halls of the Instinct Clan. She had nearly gotten lost at one time but was pointed out in the direction by a passing clan member who was kind enough to show her the way.

The Two Ace Guards assigned to standby the entrance of the Clan Hall stopped her. “Give us your name, Pokédex, and your purpose for being here,” they recited.

“Y-Yes sir! I am Trainee Tano, Ahsoka. I am here because Master Yoda wanted to introduce me to my new Guide Master,” Ahsoka answered meekly. She handed over her Pokédex. The guard took it and stuck it into a scanning device. It pinged after a moment. The Guard handed the Pokédex back to her.

“You may enter, Clan member,” the doors opened for her. “Welcome to the Halls of Instinct, Trainee Tano.”

“Thank you,” Ahsoka bowed her head humbly before walking through. She sucked in a breath looking at how grand everything was. The halls were decorated in gold and bronze and other fine stones. Trainers and Masters walked along the corridors causally with their Pokémon as they went about their way.

Ahsoka walked up to a young boy who had a Luxio with him. “Excuse me, clansman, can you tell me where to find Master Yoda?”

“Good morning!” the boy greeted her cheery. “Are you new here?" he asked. 

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded. "I am Ahsoka Tano."

"Nice to meet you, the name's Jallo Finnall and this is Luxie," he pointed down to his partner. The Luxio mewed out a polite "hello" before it resumed grooming her paw. 

Master Yoda, could be normally found in the Council Chamber in the early part of the day-”

A loud boom sounded out as the grand doors up ahead burst open and a sword and sheath came flying out in their direction. Ahsoka yelped as it flew over their heads and came to a halt mid-air. Ahsoka recognized it to be the Pokémon, Aegislash, and it looked infuriated by the way its purple tassels were twitching. It huffed as it sheathed itself.

A huge Flygon came out flying after it, but stopped from attacking when it spotted Ahsoka and the trainers in the area. Ahsoka recognized it as well. “That’s Master Skywalker’s Flygon!!” she gasped. He was the first Pokémon Anakin had used against House Elite Unduli last night. “But why are they? Isn’t that…?”

Jallo, nor did his Pokémon looked alarmed at what just happened. The Luxio yawned lazily as she stretched while her trainer merely rolled his eyes. “It’s just Master Dooku and Master Skywalker battling again,” he looked at Ahsoka. Seeing her with a wide eye look. “Don’t worry,” Jallo assured her. “You will get used to it.”

“You are uncivilized as usual, Skywalker!” grumbled a deep aristocratic voice with disdain.

“And you are more crotchety than usual!” came the impatient retort.

“You could have harmed someone out in the halls with that stunt!”

“Oho, _now_ you care! You surely weren’t thinking of that when you used Gravity Bind against my Flygon!”

The two men emerged from the council rooms to survey the damage. Luckily there was none. Ahsoka recognized Anakin right away. The man looked young. In his early twenties and he looked a bit scruffy like he needed a shave. The older gentleman was the infamous, Master Dooku. Neatly trimmed in every aspect of his appearance as he carried himself tall and proud. Not surprising given his aristocratic blood. 

“Immature was it for both of you!” Yoda rebuked them with a scowl. He was sitting down on his Metagross as it came out into the hall to inspect for damage. “Ah, Trainee Tano!” his face instantly brightened when he saw Ahsoka. “On time you are!”

Ahsoka nodded goodbye to the Luxio trainer before stepping forward. “Master Yoda,” she greeted him with another bow.

“Good, good! Skywalker meet your new, trainee! Tano, meet your new Master Guide!” he introduced them to each other cheerily.

Anakin blinked at her for long a moment. “Hey… you’re that girl from this morning…” he said.

Ahsoka cringed. “… please don’t tell me you were the one I had run into…” she muttered beyond humiliated at the bad first impression. “I am so sorry!”

“Well, it was an accident,” Anakin said with a shrug, much to Ahsoka’s relief. “Let bygones be bygones.”

Ahsoka nodded to that with an embarrassed nod.

"They are matching already..." Dooku sniffed. He was looking down his long nose at Ahsoka. Not all impressed by the newest trainee to enter the Clan of Instinct.

“We’re twins imagine that,” Anakin said with a roll of his eyes. He recalled his Flygon and walked past Ahsoka. He paused when he noticed the togruta was not following him. “Hey, let’s go, Tano,” he said over his shoulder.

“Coming…?” she glanced back at Master Yoda to make sure it was alright to leave. The Clan Elite nodded at her with a smile. Ahsoka smiled back before turning on her heel to catch up with her new Master Guide.

“Hey, Master Skywalker!” Ahsoka called to him. “Can I-”

“No, you’re not moving into my quarters for the duration of your traineeship,” he stated firmly.

Ahsoka frowned. That was not what she was going to ask. “But I wasn’t-” 

“And I will not be tolerating you setting me up with any of your friends or getting me to sign multiply autographs just to sell on Qbay."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Ahsoka demanded, completely offended he would even think she was capable of any doing any of it. 

"A teenage girl. Girls attract trouble of the romantic kind. While we're on the subject... I _know_ I am good-looking..." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at that. "I am walking and talking temptation, but you must resist! And do not even try to attempt me because you will fail. Our relationship is strictly Master and Trainee!"

“Do you need to catch a breath?” Ahsoka asked him, completely put out with him already. “Or you don’t need oxygen to keep on talking?”

Anakin paused, glancing back at Ahsoka. “What did you say?”

“I am basically saying you’re a bag of wind!” Ahsoka grumbled. "And don't worry about me trying to woo you. I don't consider you a handsome male inside or out at this point! Especially with that dead fur on the top of your head that is supposed to be considered hair!"

Anakin's brow ticked. "What a rude little snippet you are!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! I ain't small!" she retorted. "And as if _you're_ not being rude assuming I am a flirt?!" 

"Ah, so you admit you are rude! And as for the height-" Anakin stalked over to stand right beside her to prove a point. Ahsoka was dismayed she did not even reach his shoulders. "You are a snippet!"

Ahsoka growled as he began to pat her head condescendingly. "You're just oversized!" she hissed up at him in resentment.

"Whatever you say, you snippy little snippet. Say..." a wide grin broke out across his face. Ahsoka instantly knew she was in trouble by the large smirk he sent down at her. "...Snips," he quipped.

Ahsoka peered up at him. "What was that?"

"Your new nickname. I dub thee Snips!" Anakin told her.

"Hey, I am not a Pokémon!" Ahsoka snapped. "I'm Ahsoka! Ahsoka!"

"Wow, it's an Ahsoka! A new Pokémon!"

He really was just trying to piss her off and it was working. "Oh yeah? Well, two can play at this game!" Ahsoka said. "If you call me Snips, then I'm calling you Skyguy, so there!" she stuck out her tongue at him. "How do you like that?"

Anakin snorted, completely unimpressed. "That's so original. The name rater will be so proud of you."

"Whatever!" Ahsoka retorted, wincing internally at how childish she sounded. How childish they were both being. "And you just wait until I grow up! I will tower over you!" she promised him.

Anakin merely laughed at her. "Oh, I doubt that! You won't ever be as tall as me and that is including the montrols!" Anakin snickered, finally letting up. "So, what's your deal? Introduce me to your starter and then we can go from there."

"Uh..." Ahsoka hesitated.

"What?" Anakin asked her impatiently when she failed to answer him.

"...I didn't choose a starter, so I don't have a Pokémon."

"What!" Anakin whirled on her. Ahsoka cringed back a little. "Why is that? You were Trainee of the quarter which means you got the first pick!"

Ahsoka held up her hands in defense. "The Kantoian starters were not available this quarter!" she explained hastily. "And I really wanted to get a Charmander. Besides, I didn't feel a connection with any of the other starters, so I didn't take one."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Does this mean you are going to wait till next quarter to get a partner?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I suppose so... but that's if."

 _"If?"_ Anakin didn't like the sound of that. "If what?"

"That's if a Charmander is available next quarter. I think there's a waiting list. So, it may actually be two quarters before I can officially start training."

"Two quarters?" Anakin echoed with disbelief. "But wouldn't this put you at a disadvantage? The Trainee Conference is within a year! Your whole class will have six months' worth of training ahead of you!"

"Yeah, I know, but I can catch up in time!" she insisted. "I'm sure of it!"

What a weak promise with nothing to back it up. Anakin let out a groan as he began to pace the floor.

Ahsoka obviously didn't care about waiting around twirling her thumbs, but it would put his plans behind. He wanted to be on the Elite Council by next year. That would only happen if Ahsoka becomes a Trainer ranked Jedi under his guidance by the end of this year. "This will not do at all!" he muttered out loud.

Ahsoka tensed, thinking his statement was directed at her. Part of it was anyway.

"Ahsoka! You're getting a starter, now. Today in fact! You got to start your training right away if you are to become a Trainer! You can get a Charmander some other time!"

"But..."

"But what?" Anakin demanded. "If you refuse, I will refuse to guide you! Do you understand?"

"...yes, Master," Ahsoka replied dutifully as she lowered her head.

"Good," Anakin nodded at her compliance. "Now let's take a trip to the Pokémon Nursery and this time you are leaving with a partner!" He strolled down the hall with purpose and Ahsoka grudgingly followed from behind.

“Master Tess!” Anakin greeted the breeder, going straight up to the counter once they arrived back at the Nursery. “Ahsoka needs a starter this morning!”

"Ah," she brightened upon seeing it was Ahsoka again. "Have you changed your mind, Trainee Tano?"

"I sure have," the togruta answered rather dully.

Master Tess paused looking a little concerned.

"Do you have any starter Pokémon left?" Anakin asked the breeder.

"...well, many of them were already selected or requested by now," Master Tess explained, but then she smiled encouragingly at the duo. "But luckily we do have some starters left!" she handed Ahsoka a datapad to scroll through. "If you see any available that you like, I can bring them out to introduce you."

"Thanks…" Ahsoka ducked her head as she began to scroll through the profiles of the remaining hatchlings.

Anakin watched her with his arms crossed impatiently across his chest. He noticed then just how miserable Ahsoka looked. He could even feel Ahsoka's anguish in the Force. _Force dang it…_

The tenseness in his shoulder left as Anakin felt his heart softening. He had hoped to bury that bleeding heart of his during his service in the Shadow Wars, but it was still there and of all times and to all people, it went out to Ahsoka. A girl he just met and who was already throwing wrenches in his plans.

Anakin let out a long-suffering sigh as he facepalmed. _Goodbye House Elite Seat… thou shall be missed._ "It's alright, Ahsoka" he relented. "You don't have to pick a starter you don't want."

"But…" she hesitated, looking up at him. "You said I had to pick one today or you will reject me as a student."

Anakin cringed a little at how cruel he was being. "I know I said that and..." he swallowed what felt like bits of his pride. "...I am sorry."

Ahsoka looked surprised at the unexpected apology.

"I was just concerned you would be put at an unfair disadvantage, but you're right. Sharing a bond with your Pokémon who fight by your side is far more important. That bond will help get you through the toughest of times and through many battles when sheer firepower will not."

Ahsoka smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Master Skywalker!" she bowed to him. Oh, _now_ she is being respectful to him. Well, he will take it.

Anakin nodded. "C'mon, let us go. I am taking you to the Sand Alcove."

Ahsoka hastily handed the datapad back to Master Tess. She bids the Jedi Breeder good-bye before following Anakin out.

“I'll pull all the strings I can to get you that Charmander,” Anakin promised her quietly as they walked down the hall. “And that includes hunting for a wild one. Did you have any other Pokémon you wanted to train?" he asked.

"Oh, well..." Ahsoka thought to herself for a moment. "I wanted to get a Fletchling to train into a Talonflame."

Another fire type?

Anakin blinked. The House of Flame was under the Valor Clan. Anakin was beginning to suspect this girl was in the wrong Clan altogether. He raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to become a Fire Specialist or something?"

It sounded like he was looking down on her. "Well, aren't you a Ground Specialist?" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Ding-dong," he admitted. "By accident actually. I came from a desert planet, so all my Pokémon are either ground or rock types that I had obtained when I was a child. They have been with me through thick and thin, so I will never switch them out or traded them for different Pokémon types. Besides..." he tilted his head up proudly. "Ground is the best typing!"

Ahsoka grinned at his enthusiasm. "No, Fire is!"

"Hey, you're in the Instinct Clan, remember? Fire and Steel do not mix," he tried to warn her. "But ground does."

Ahsoka merely shrugged. "I can switch clans eventually," she reasoned.

“Such big plans little one,” Anakin snorted. "That's only permitted if you actually become a Trainer," he reminded her sternly. "In fact, your membership under the Instinct Clan is temporary. If you fail to be recognized as a Padawan Trainer within 3 years of becoming a Trainee then you will be removed from the Clan roster and will be sent to other Divisions within the Jedi Order or be completely dismissed."

Ahsoka gulped.

Every quarter there were older trainees who did fail to be promoted to Padawan Trainer and had to leave the Temple if they did not find jobs within the Corps Service Teams. Those unfortunate trainees were sent back to wherever planet they came from. Sometimes without their Pokémon companions if they were deemed too strong for domestic use.

"I won't fail," Ahsoka whispered.

"I know you won't," Anakin replied. "You got me, remember? I will train you to be the strongest!" he promised. "Like I am!" Anakin smacked her on the back.

"Oof!" Ahsoka grunted as she stumbled forward at the unexpected hit.

"You'll be so good that you will win the Trainee Conference on your first try under my tutelage!" he bragged. “And I will continue to be praised as the best thing since Master Revan!”

Ahsoka could not help but smile. His confidence was starting to rub off on her or at least reignite her own. Not getting into the Clan of her choice had been a crushing blow for her, but perhaps with Master Skywalker, she can rise above this! 

"And here we are," Anakin announced their arrival to Sand Alcove. He used his clearance to open the door and stepped right in when the door slid back.

Ahsoka was immediately blasted with a gust of hot wind and bright light. The sand crunched and sunk under their feet as they passed until a carven stone and then exited out into an endless plain of rocks and sand. Ahsoka shielded her eyes from the bright light beaming down on them mercilessly. It really was like walking through a real desert in here. The Order spared no expense to equip every Territory Realm in the temple to reflect a Pokémon's type natural environment.

"May I ask why we came here, Master?" Ahsoka said.

"We're here to introduce you to my Pokémon team."

It was not uncommon for Trainers to let their Pokémon roam free in their respective territories while they lived at the temple. "I was hoping to introduce them to your starter since they will lend a hand with training your team as well, but I guess you will have to do for now."

From memory, Ahsoka knew he had a Garchomp, the Flygon he had been using in battle earlier, a Swampert, and a Golurk. "So, which one of them was your starter?" she asked.

"Chopper was," Anakin then brought two fingers to his mouth to whistle loudly. Nothing happened a first but Ahsoka began to feel the ground vibrating beneath her feet and grew increasingly more violent until something burst through the sand. Raining it down from the air. When it settled, there was a massive frame before them. The sand pouring off its body as it rose from the sand before them.

"This is Chopper," Anakin said. He walked up to the giant sand shark while dragging a shocked Ahsoka with him. "She was my first Pokémon friend while I lived on my homeworld planet of Tatooine so that basically counts as a starter."

So, this was the famous Garchomp. A lot bigger in person than on the Holo-Viz. Chopper was a monster of her breed. Larger and stronger than any of the other Garchomps registered in the Order.

The Temple Scientists said it was because she was born and partially raised on a desert world that gave her the edge instead of being bred in the Temple Breeding Stalls, ahem, "Daycare”. That was the reason why most Jedi preferred to catch Pokémon in the wild. Wild Pokémon always seemed to have some superior variation from growing up on their homeworlds, higher stats, or unique abilities that could not be so easily bred.

"Chopper, this is Ahsoka Tano, she's my new Trainee," Anakin introduced them.

The Garchomp sent her master a look. Ahsoka really couldn't decipher it well but it teetered on the thralls of disbelief. Anakin seemed to have taken offense to her response by the way he bristled, "Hey, don't give me that look! If I must suffer to teach her the ropes, you should too!"

The large Garchomp rolled her eyes at him, before peering down to get a good look at Ahsoka. Ahsoka's montrols were beginning to sweat not only from the dry heat of the artificial lights but from fear. Its cold golden eyes analyzed her for what... her worth? It was either that or she was thinking about how many bites it would take to eat her.

Probably just one.

Sensing her fear, Anakin remarked, "Oh relax, Snips, my Garchomp may look and act like a terror in battle but is actually a bit of a sweetheart! Watch this."

As soon as Anakin began to scratch under her jaw, the sand shark let out a growl of contentment as she leaned into his touch rumbling happily. She dropped to the ground and turned belly up on the sand, indulging in all the attention her trainer would give her.

This was the fearsome Garchomp that breaks Dragonites on a good day...

Anakin rolled his eyes, but he began to scratch at her stomach with both hands. Anakin laughed at the bug-eyed look Ahsoka sent them both. "Take it as a lesson not to let appearances fool you! And, not to over-spoil your Pokémon as I did. If you do, they will be demanding this kind of treatment all the time!"

"Taking mental notes," Ahsoka replied, still feeling stunned. "But I bet she only acts this way with you..."

"Well, yeah," Anakin acknowledged. "But also, my mother and especially with P-" he caught himself suddenly. "Ahem!" he cleared his throat rather nervously. "So, um, anyway, that's enough attention for you!" he told Chopper as he stepped back.

His Garchomp sent him a flat look.

"No pouting, ugh, fine, here!"

Anakin tossed out a treat he had stashed away in his compartment belt. Garchomp caught it and like her namesake, chopped down on it happily. Anakin could say whatever he wanted, this Garchomp had him wrapped around her claw. "So, back to business, what do you think about Ahsoka?"

Chopper merely snorted. Not seemingly impressed, but not completely dismissive of her either.

"Huh..." Anakin paused thoughtfully. "The jury is still out?" then he shrugged. "Fair assessment. I figure she's not a total loss, but it's gonna be a lot of work to whip her and her Pokémon into shape... that's when she gets some Pokémon to train! The poor girl still has bare balls!"

The sand shark growled something.

Anakin merely scoffed, "She wanted a Charmander and nothing else."

Chopper then regarded Ahsoka with a dismissive huff. For some reason, Ahsoka felt like her value in the dragon's eyes had fallen even shorter at that revelation.

"I know, I know," Anakin nodded in agreement. "Those winged lizards are overrated and the typing and the stats suck, but I couldn't talk her out of it. You know how kids are these days. They think Charizards are the best thing ever to come out of Planet Kantos."

Ahsoka was beginning to fume. Just as she was about to speak up for herself a loud pinging sound filled the air.

Anakin retrieved his Pokédex. "Hang on a sec, you two…" he scrolled through the message. His eyebrows rose as he continued to read through the content. "Huh, seems like I got an assignment..." Anakin glanced down at Ahsoka. "Now that you're with me, it's "we". We got an assignment off-world."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, growing excited. An assignment on her first day! Barriss had told her it had taken two months to go on an assignment with her Master. Bultar and Kannan were going to be so jealous once they hear about this!

"Yep. We must depart immediately. Chopper, return," Anakin held out a worn-looking Pokéball from his belt. "You'll be coming along with us."

The Garchomp nodded, allowing her master to recall her.

"Guess I will have to cut introductions short," Anakin turned on his heel to leave the Sand Alcove with Ahsoka following close behind. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief as the cold blast of air conditioning hit her in the face as they reached the exit.

They walked at a brisk pace down the hall when suddenly Anakin came to a sudden halt. "Wait, this could be a slight problem..." he trailed, looking back at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka blinked. "What is it, master?"

"You normally can't go out on missions without a Pokémon to accompany you," Anakin explained to her. "Do you want to take a loaner for the trip, or do you want me to babysit you?"

Ahsoka bristled a little. "I'd hate to be a burden!" she gritted.

"You're not much of one," Anakin backpaddled a little to spare her feelings. "I'll protect you if you choose not to bring a companion with you."

"Thanks, but I think it's best if I get a loaner just in case."

"Alright," Anakin nodded. "Then I will be getting supplies and prepping the ship in the meanwhile. My assigned ship is docked in Shuttle Bay 477 B-19. Meet me there when you're done."

"Yes, Master Skywalker, I won't be long!" Ahsoka gave him a quick bow before jogging off down the hall in the opposite direction.

This was going to be great! Ahsoka couldn't keep the smile off her face. She found herself suddenly thanking her lucky stars she was paired with Master Skywalker. He was a magnet for action. He will be able to take her out of this boring old temple on his assignments quite often. That means it will grant her more opportunities to meet and catch Pokémon in the wild on various planets. And the more she traveled the better her chances of running into legendary Pokémon!!

Ahsoka entered the Pokémon Loft Center. "Well, you certainly are in a good mood," the Attendant greeted Ahsoka as the girl practically bounced up to the counter. "How may I assist you today?"

"I have a mission off-planet!" Ahsoka told her with some excitement. "I would like to request a Pokémon Assistant, please!" she glanced at the woman's nametag. "Miss. Zianga!"

"Certainly," she nodded. "Name and Pokédex please."

"Trainee Tano, Ahsoka," Ahsoka answered. She unclipped it from her belt and handed it over.

"Thank you," the Attendant placed the Ahsoka's Pokédex in the designated slot. It glowed briefly as it scanned into the system. "Ah, you are registered to Master Skywalker," she smiled. "If that's the case then I can loan you a Pokémon up to level 30 under his supervision. Do you have a type or breed in mind, Padawan Tano?"

"Well, there is one, in particular, I hope she's still in. We battled together while I was still attending the Pokémon Academy."

"Certainly," Attendant Zianga nodded. "Academic Pokémon can be loaned out upon request as long as they are not already reserved or in use. Do you know the Pokemon's registration number?"

"Yes," Ahsoka recited the number for memory.

The Attendant typed it into the database and the information came up right away.

"It's a Growlithe? No nickname. Level 26. Gender female. She knows the moves Ember, leer, bite, flame wheel, agility, fire fang, swift and protect?" the attendant looked at Ahsoka for confirmation. 

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes ma'am, that's her."

"Excellent! Now, just one moment please for the system to locate her... ah!" Zianga brightened when the information populated. "Good news. She is available and is currently located in Care Field A-15..." the Attendant typed away on the screen to send off the request.

"Done,” The Attendant handed Ahsoka back her Pokédex. “It will be approximately 15 minutes to retrieve her, Trainee Tano. Please wait nearby until you are called to pick her up."

"Thank you," Ahsoka tucked it away and then bowed her gratefully before moving out of the way to allow another Jedi to step up to the counter.

**_"BREAKING NEWS!"_ **

The news robot appeared on screens of the Holo-Viz mounted on the walls in the back. Ahsoka wandered over to the Holo-Viz to look at what was going on. The news coverage showed live footage outside of the State Capital Senate Building.

**_"Despite the attempted impasse made by Senate Minority Leader Juu Gumra, the Galactic Senate have just passed another care package to provide aid to former CIS aligned planets in an effort to speed up their economic recovery! This bill has been controversial because the assistance will be aimed to planets who had willingly sided with the CIS and the Chiper Corporation during the Chiper Conflict also known as the Shadow Wars!"_ **

Ahsoka crossed her arms as she listened. The citizens of the Republic were going to be very unhappy to know that 500 trillion credits will be added to their outstanding debt just to help their former enemies.

**_"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine defended the bill, stating, "We have come a long way since the ending of the Shadow Wars. Many said the former members of the CIS should be punished, but assuredly I say that reconciling is far more important. The kindness shown today will foster a friendship between the Core and the Outer Realms that will last for a 1000 years. If this one gesture can unite a fragile galaxy for the wellbeing of our children and children's children, then I dare say it was a small price to pay indeed!""_ **

Ahsoka nodded to that, silently commending the man for following his conscience. Chancellor Palpatine had skeletons in his closet like any other politician, but he seemed to be a good man at heart. He cared about uniting a hurting galaxy and worked closely with the Jedi Order to rehabilitate Shadow Pokémon instead of having them euthanized. Going as far to create world just for them on Plant Exegol and renamed it Aether Paradise. A Pokémon sanctuary of healing.

Ahsoka stood there a little while longer as she listened. **_"…the Outer Realm Planets will accept the new guidelines outlined out by the Grand Republic in the bill. Pokémon Owners are now required by law to register their Pokémon into the Republic Data Base. Chipping remains voluntary but is encouraged for authenticity purposes."_**

No doubt the Jedi Order will have to help the Chancellor implement that part of the deal-

"Trainee Tano!" Attendant Zianga called out to her. "Your Pokémon is ready to be picked up!" Ahsoka turned away from the Holo-Viz and rushed back to the counter. The attendant was standing there with a tray in her hands. A bright red Pokéball on the right and a small compartment pack on the left.

"As you know a standard supply pack is given with every Pokémon Assistant loaned out. It is equipped with two Pokéballs, two restrict Pokéballs, three potions, two full heals and a serving of Pokéfood."

Ahsoka took the pack and Pokéball off the tray. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Zianga nodded. "My pleasure, Trainee Tano. I wish you well on your assignment. Please take care of Growlithe and bring her back safely!"

"Of course, I will!" Ahsoka promised. "I'll take good care of her."

Ahsoka moved to the side and released Growlithe out of her pokéball.

"Hey, Growlithe!" Ahsoka greeted the little orange puppy as it appeared. It recognized her right away. Growlithe wagged its fluffy tail and leaped up on her hind legs to lick at her cheeks. "It's great to see you again too!" Ahsoka laughed. "A lot has happened since I have last seen you. For one thing, I am now officially a Jedi Trainee!"

Growlithe barked out congratulations and ran around Ahsoka's feet a couple of times to celebrate before settling down to listen.

"Thank you, and today I have my first assignment with Master Skywalker," Growlithe perked up with even more interest. Ahsoka grinned at that. Skyguy was way more renowned than she thought that even an academy Pokémon like this Growlithe knew about him. "Since I have not chosen a starter Pokémon yet, do you want to accompany me out on the field today?"

Growlithe's eyes lit up. She began to jump up and down on the spot in pure excitement.

"Alright! Alright! I am excited too! Well, let us go! We will be briefed in the shuttle."

Growlithe bolted out the door. Ahsoka jogged to keep up with the energic puppy. "Don't go the wrong way!" she called after it. Growlithe continued to run up and down the hallways, never going too far and always coming back to Ahsoka as it followed her to the Shuttle Bay in the west wing.

"Ahsoka," Anakin greeted her as she came up to the ship. "Perfect timing," He glanced down at the small dog panting up at him with her tongue lopped out at the side of her open maw. He scoffed, _"That's_ what you picked?"

"Can anything I do make you happy?" Ahsoka grumbled.

"If it was a ground type with some real claws that actually could defend you then I would be happy as a Clampearl," Anakin tilted his head in confusion as he stared at her. "You know you can borrow _any_ other kind of Pokémon up to level 30, right?" he hinted, if not strongly suggested.

Ahsoka tilted her chin up. "Growlithe is plenty of protection, master. Don't worry, she can handle it!"

At hearing Ahsoka's words, Growlithe held her head high and puffed out her chest. Doing her best to look competent as possible. Anakin simply looked resigned, probably thinking he would have to look after Ahsoka and the Growlithe now too. "Let's just go," he turned to enter the ship.

The Poor puppy wilted a little at being disregarded due to its typing and size. Ahsoka patted her head. "Don't worry, Growlithe, you'll do just fine," she assured her.

Growlithe let out a low whine, still sounding unsure.

"Hey, is this your first mission outside the temple too?" Ahsoka asked her.

Growlithe barked an affirmative.

"Then it's a learning experience for us both. C'mon, it'll be fine!" she encouraged her before walking into the ship.

The puppy wagged her tail and followed Ahsoka into the ship and into the cockpit. Ahsoka took the co-pilot seat next to Anakin. Growlithe nudged the tip of her cold nose at Anakin's arm to acknowledge him before she wandered about the cockpit. Sniffing at the floor as she explored the place.

"She's potty-trained, right?" Anakin half-joked as he watched the Growlithe out of the corner of his eye.

Ahsoka spared him a glare.

Anakin started up the ship. After getting clearance to leave the bay, they departed from the temple and shot into the stratosphere. The blue sky fading away and turning into the darkness night as they were now among the stars. Anakin punched in the coordinates and immediately their ship entered a hyperspace jump.

Anakin scooted his pilot seat back from the controls and popped his back before reclining in his seat. He yawned loudly and rather lazily. Ahsoka sent him a look, to which Anakin simply replied, "We're in for a six-hour ride Snips."

"What?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yep," Anakin tossed her his data-pad. "Read up and then we'll talk."

Ahsoka opened the screen and began to read the mission log.

Assignment Objective:

_Darkside Energy has been found growing on the Planet of Chalarba due to the upcoming lunar eclipse, known as Harmauii ku Nashni, "Time of the Bleeding Moon". Normally six Blood Moons occur per year, however, the natives are uneasy by the steady increase in activity from Dark Type Pokémon during this time. The Highest number of sightings have been reported in the Unoho Territory. Investigate and settle any domestic disturbances during the Blood Moon._

"Sounds pretty straightforward… and a little ominous," Ahsoka remarked. She scrolled down. Her eyes scanning details regarding the habitat and the natives who lived on the planet. "Why isn't one of the Elite Masters handling this or perhaps a Dark Specialist?"

Anakin waved off her anxiety. "Because Elite Master Vos is currently busy on another assignment and has already visited Planet Chalarba for the five previous eclipses this year. Nothing has ever happened. Besides, it's a common occurrence for Dark Side energy to increase on Sith influenced planets during Lunar events."

The tenseness left Ahsoka's shoulders. "Oh…" she felt relieved to hear that and then the slightest bit of disappointment. "Why are we going again?"

Anakin continued, "The Elite Council sent us because the Chalarbaians reached out to us directly to ask for Jedi assistance during the Blood Moons. We are going to appease their request. We need to download the new records of dark Pokémon sightings into our database and do crowd control if necessary."

Ahsoka deflated a little at hearing that. "That's it?"

"That's it," Anakin confirmed with a mild hum. He began to play a minigame on his Pokédex.

Ahsoka could not believe this. "A six-hour flight for crowd control and a download?"

"A twelve-hour flight for 30-minute crowd control and a download that takes 30 seconds," Anakin corrected her with an amused grin. "You need to include the return trip as well."

Ahsoka fell back in her chair with a groan of disappointment. So much for bragging rights…

Growlithe came up again between the two of them with a yippy bark of encouragement. The dog Pokémon obviously did not care how tedious their mission was. She just seemed happy to be included in the trip with them.

Ahsoka tossed Anakin back his datapad with a sigh. "Nothing exciting happens anymore since the war came to an end!" she grumbled carelessly. As soon as the words left her lips, the air in the cabin shifted. Even Growlithe's ears twitched as she sensed the sudden change too.

"Listen," Anakin cut in sternly, doing his best to keep his voice leveled. He even put down his video game.

Ahsoka risked a glance over at him and then paled. His features were darkened with an infuriated scowl as his harsh blue eyes cut into her. "A lot of Jedi Trainers that fought beside me were killed during the Shadow Wars. Stop complaining about missing it and just be glad you get to come up in a peaceful era!"

Ahsoka winched at his harsh reprimand. "I… I am grateful, master, it's just..." she trailed.

"Boring?" Anakin finished for her. "Well, enjoy the boredom while it last and do your best to raise a strong Pokémon team," he suggested curtly. "You never know when you may have to fight for your life or be called into Active Duty by the Republic."

Like he was. Anakin was only a few years older than her when he was drafted into the Grand Army of the Republic along with many in his clan. Ahsoka was sheltered at the temple while the war raged across the galaxy. Ahsoka remembered standing out there with her young classmates to watch the older, newly prompted Trainers board Republic warships. She remembered the excitement she felt, the apprehension, and the fleeting wish that she was walking amongst them.

"So, what do you remember from your history lessons regarding the inhabitants of Planet Chalarba?" Anakin asked her suddenly, his tone turning light and cheery. He turned back on his game. "I know you have heard about the Chalarbians before. Its basic information regarding the Minor Sith ruled planets In Old Galactic History."

"Uh," Ahsoka blinked, getting pulled out of her memories and back into the present. "They… I remember reading that the Chalarbians refuse to advance their technologies and are considered a little primitive...?" she offered.

Anakin nodded, accepting her answer. "The Republic has made contact with them approximately100 years ago while we, the Jedi, have recognized them for at least the past 500 years after they were abandoned by their Sith Overlords."

"How long were they under the rule of the Sith Empire?" Ahsoka asked.

"Never was," Anakin corrected her. When Ahsoka sent him a look, he elaborated, "The Siths that ruled Chalarba were a family Tribe not affiliated with the Empire at that time. The planet was kept primitive because it would ruin the natural flow of Dark Side energy that resided there. Sith and Dark Side users used to travel to Chalarba to catch certain species of Pokémon that could only be found on that planet specifically."

"Is there a chance for us running into a Sith, Master?" Ahsoka asked him. 

"Slim, but who knows. I encourage you not to get your hopes up though."

"I not hoping for something like that!" Ahsoka corrected him quickly. "I just want to know what to expect!"

"Expect the unexpected," was his dutiful reply. "Always."

xXx - Expansion Region - Planet Chalarba's Orbit - xXx

xXx

In just under six hours later, Ahsoka Tano found herself staring down at the dusty-looking planet of Chalarba as their ship hovered above the planet. It was not a desert planet, but a dry savanna-wide world with very little water and no mountains to speak of.

Ahsoka's senses were smacked with a foreign sense of dread. This was the first time she had been so close to something strong in the energies of the Dark Side. It felt… lifeless yet at the same time, Ahsoka could sense that it was indeed alive. Its presence reserved in its strength. A lull beckoning whispered in the corners of her mind, but It would not give of itself. Only a promise of power should she seek it first.

The Light Side, however, made no such promises. It did not need to. It would give of its power freely to all who seek its will and the warmth of its light.

The whole planet also felt like it was under some sort of tyrannical pressure. Grasping and crushing her at the same time. Like it wanted to consume her and bring her down to the pit where it resided.

"What am I feeling, Master?" Ahsoka asked, feeling increasingly uneasy.

Anakin looked down at the planet with hooded eyes. "Void Pressure," he answered. "It's not comfortable, but soon you will be able to ignore it or deflect it."

"And you still think we are best suited for this assignment?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly.

"At least I know I am," Anakin replied with utmost surety. "And since you're with me, so are you. Relax already, Ahsoka. Don't have a Milktank over there-"

"I have a right to be a little concerned here!" Ahsoka defended herself. Growlithe whinnied at her in concern. Sensing her distress, Growlithe laid her head on Ahsoka's lap in hopes of comforting her. Ahsoka took it gratefully as she began to scratch behind Growlithe's ear.

Ahsoka knew her new master was a strong and capable trainer, but he was not a Dark Specialist. It was bit of an open taboo, but the Jedi Order did allow the House of Shades to remain in the Jedi Order under tightly enforced restrictions. Only Master-ranked Jedis were allowed entry into the House to train their dual dark type Pokémon. And the only master in the entire order allowed to have a team full of pure dark types was House Elite Master Vos.

"I wish your first assignment was a bit less intense," Anakin admitted. "But the worst we will encounter here on Chalarba is just active dark type Pokémon," he promised her. "The Blood Moon happening in approximately 1 hour from now will feed off certain Dark Side energies and amplifies their power during that time. Can you feel it, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her curiously.

She could. Or at least something. It was a strange tingling sensation against her weak shields.

"Touch it," Anakin ordered her.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, startled. She looked at Anakin as if he was crazy. "Why would I?" This felt wrong. She was taught all her life to avoid it. To cling to the Light Side of the Force and rebuke the corruption of the Dark Side. Why would her master want her to connect to it?

Anakin watched her carefully then. "Trust me on this. You need to know what it is." His tone was urgent, yet, somehow empathetic at the same time.

"I… … but…" Ahsoka hesitated but then sighed. She was curious, but curiosity kills the Skitty. She closed her eyes and focused on the foreign power. Ahsoka opened her shields allowing it to connect to her senses and she was met with nothing.

Ahsoka paused, feeling confused at the nothingness. No wonder the Jedi didn't like it. She didn't like it. While she accustomed to the Light Force feeling alive within her and everything around her, the Dark Side was a void.

A spiteful chill came upon her as the nothingness suddenly came alive with ravenous hunger and it began to grasp at her. Ahsoka screamed as she recoiled immediately. She desperately tried to get it off her, but it would not relent. It still tried to pull her down into their depths so that it will finally be filled.

 _"No, Ahsoka! Not that deep!"_ A roaring pillar of light came upon her. _"Hang on, I got you!"_

The darkness recoiled as the light engulfed her. Ahsoka felt herself being raised up higher and higher away from the clutches of the void. The light-filled her senses with warmth and clarity. She allowed it to have her and embraced her fully like an old friend. She was home.

Ahsoka gasped. Her eyes snapped open. She jerked forward. "Easy there!" Anakin steadied her in her seat.

Her master was standing over her with his hands on her shoulders. The Light Side pulsed strongly from him and Ahsoka clung to it desperately. Growlithe, from beside her, was whinnying loudly in distress. Ahsoka faintly felt Growlithe pawing at her side as she once again became anchored to the physical realm.

"Sorry about that, Ahsoka. You really went all in back there…" Anakin muttered worriedly. "I said _touch_ it, not _dive_ into it! Do not completely expose yourself like that again! You were taught to keep your mental shields up at all times for reason you know!"

"You…" Ahsoka growled at Anakin. She glared up at him but was met with kind sympathetic eyes. The nerve of him. This was all his fault!

"I should deck you for telling me to do that! Why did you allow me to… to touch that… that thing!?" she spat.

"So, you would understand there is nothing the Dark Side has to offer you, my young trainee," Anakin answered her sagely. He stepped back. "As you have just felt, the Dark side energy is like a negative void. It is not like Light Side energy where it gives freely and shares its energy with you and every living thing. The Dark side only consumes. It's nothing but a gaping, grasping glutton that feasts upon its users."

"I've noticed..." Ahsoka quipped dryly as she shuddered. "… but if that is the case then how did the Sith manage to grow so strong in the Dark Side if it only consumes its followers?"

"Have you ever heard of the old saying, Spearows of a feather flock together?" Anakin asked her.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's the same principle," Anakin explained to her patiently. "The Dark Side's users are also gluttons. Unless you go before the darkness with the same ravenous hunger to feast upon it then you will be found unworthy to use its power and instead the Dark Side will devour you to feed its void."

Ahsoka gaped at him. Maybe the Clan Elites knew what they were doing when they sent Anakin to a place like this after all. "…I appreciate you telling me this master, but should I be concerned with how knowledgeable you are about it?" she asked, looking at him cautiously. "And in such detail…"

Anakin's lip quirked. "I've seen it firsthand during the Shadow Wars, Ahsoka. That's how I know. Remember when I said that many Jedi Trainers were killed? Well, some died physically, and others..." he trailed, looking sad. "...they died spiritually and are forever dead to the Light Side of the Force."

"…were you once close to someone who had suffered a spiritual death?" Ahsoka asked him quietly. Anakin remained silent as he seemed to zone out for a moment. Ahsoka did not want to pry too much, not that she could. His mental shields were too strong for her to breach into his memories. "I'm sorry for your loss, Master-"

"Sorry isn't gonna bring him back," Anakin remarked curtly and then went silent again. He unconsciously patted Growlithe on the head before returning to his seat.

 _Him?_ Ahsoka thought with wonder, but she dared not to ask him.

Anakin activated the controls and directed their ship downward as they descended upon the surface of Chalarba. Ahsoka slammed shut her mental shields not to allow the Dark Side no such entry into her mind again.

"It'll be alright, Snips," she heard Anakin say. Ahsoka felt a gentle pulse coming from Anakin again. It felt rather soothing, Ahsoka closed her eyes briefly, letting his light sustain her's. She wanted to lean into his Force Presence and forget ever going down to Chalarba-

"Sorry, but you still got to go down there," Anakin remarked, but not unkindly. He picked up on her thoughts with ease. "While we are here, I want you to continue to lean on me, but try to connect with the Light Side of the Force for substance. It will help sustain you. Consider this training for when you need to fight off the Void's influence in darkest places of the Galaxy."

"You think I will be visiting Sith Strongholds on a regular basis?" Ahsoka asked with a raised white brow.

It was not very comforting when Anakin merely shrugged. "Who knows? Hopefully not, but if you must, then you will be confident that you will overcome the darkness."

xXx


End file.
